Teman Khayalan?
by Shogai Karin
Summary: Betapapun Sasuke menginginkan Hinata, ia tidak bisa. Karena ia hanyalah seorang malaikat pelindung. Betapapun Sasori membenci Ino, mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.
1. Teman Khayalan

**Fict ini aneh, ya? Maaf, maklum masih belajar.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Aya yang punya Naruto. Tapi dia noh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **Author yang aneh dan typo di sana-sini. Sebelum baca, diharapkan siapin kantong muntah dahulu.

**Pairing: **belom tau, belom fix alias tergantung mood author aja *dilempar sendal*

^o^

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lupakan gaya rambutnya yang aneh, Uchiha itu siapa? Hanya khayalan Hinata-kah? Bagaimana jika khayalan itu menginginkan gadis pujaannya lebih dari sekadar sahabat? SasuHina. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

* * *

**Teman Khayalan**

"Anak-anak, ada yang tahu mengapa orang di negara tropis kulitnya gelap?" tanya Kurenai-sama menguji.

"Saya tahu, Sama. Agar tidak terkena sinar ultraviolet dari Matahari, maka melaninnya harus banyak," jawab Tenten cepat.

"Benar, anak pintar. Sekarang, kerjakan halaman 15, aku akan mengawasi."

Seluruh murid kelas 5-3 mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sama dengan tenang. Bukan karena murid-muridnya memang tidak suka cari masalah, tapi karena mereka tahu, guru yang sedang mengawasi mereka itu galak sekali. Di sudut meja yang paling jauh dari Kurenai-sama, gadis berumur 10 tahun bernama Hinata mengerjakan soal-soal sebisanya.

'Ah, aku memang terbelakang bila ada biologi,' keluhnya.

Terbelakang di sini maksudnya tertinggal jauh. Ia memang jelek di bidang Sains, tetapi pintar di bidang Sosial. Kalau Matematika, mungkin setengah-setengah.

SUdah lima di antara dua puluh soal yang Hinata kerjakan. Ia mengeluh lagi dan membanting pulpennya ke meja. Hampir putus asa.

"Makanya usaha, Hinata payah."

Hinata tersentak, melirik sekeliling. SIapa yang tadi bicara hal itu padanya? Ia tidak punya teman sebangku. Mungkinkah Naruto yang duduk tepat di depannya? Sepertinya bukan, karena suara Naruto tidak seperti suara misterius tadi.

"Aku di sini, Hinata-san."

Hinata menoleh ke arah jendela. Seorang anak cowok seusianya, dengan gaya rambut aneh dan wajah stoic yang terlihat cuek. Cowok itu duduk di atas bingkai jendela yang menjorok ke luar.

"S-siapa kamu? Apa... kau murid baru?" tanya Hinata beruntun.

Cowok cuek itu memutar matanya. "Namaku... ah, tidak penting. Kerjakan soalmu," ia melangkah turun dari bingkai jendela dan mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah Hinata. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Hinata tersenyum pada cowok tanpa nama itu.

**.**

Teng teng teng!

"Horreeeee!" 34 murid kelas 5-3 dengan semangat langsung menyerbu pintu kelas, ingin keluar dari sekolah dan segala aturannya secepat mungkin. Namun, Hinata masih sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya - dengan si cowok tanpa nama berputar-putar di sekelilingnya.

Eh? Berputar? Melayang? Terbang?

"Kamu nggak punya teman, Hinata?" tanya cowok itu sambil mengamati penghapus karet milik Hinata.

Jawaban untuk pertanyaannya adalah senyum dan anggukan. "... aku jarang bicara pada orang banyak, kata Hinata akhirnya. "Kecuali dengan keluargaku."

"Oh," hanya itu komentarnya. "Aku... juga seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa senang karena tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

Sesaat, hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, n-namamu siapa?" tanya Hinata. Mengingat ia tidak bisa menyebut anak itu 'Tanpa Nama'.

"Ngg," gumamnya. "Panggil saja aku... 'Uchiha'."

"'Uchiha'?" Hinata mendongak.

"Kalau tidak suka, panggil saja aku sesukamu," dumelnya. "Sandal, sepatu, bantal, sikat gigi, cinta - aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Uchiha."

Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata dan Uchiha, dua makhluk yang kesepian itu kini bersahabat.

**.**

"U-Uchiha, kau tinggal di mana? Apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Hinata mendapati Uchiha mengikutinya pulang ke rumah.

"Mereka sudah pindah."

"Pindah?"

"Ya. Ke alam sana."

Hinata sadar bahwa ia telah menyinggung perasaan Uchiha. "Maaf."

"Nevermind."

Mereka diam-diaman. Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, hingga kemudian terlintas pertanyaan aneh di otak Hinata.

"Sudah pernah jatuh cinta, belum?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" Uchiha mengerutkan kening. "Aku masih 10 tahun. Nggak usah ngomongin cinta, ah."

Hinata memandang Uchiha. "Kata orang-orang, rasanya seperti kita dilahirkan kembali. Yang aku tidak mengerti, dilahirkan kembali itu sakit, tidak?" gumamnya polos.

Uchiha berjalan menyusul Hinata yang mendahuluinya. "Namanya saja _jatuh_ cinta, pasti sakit.

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut.

**.**

Kriekk. Suara pintu dibuka.

Blamm. Suara pintu dibanting.

Seperti biasa, keadaan rumah sepi. Ayahnya masih di kantor, sementara kakak sepupunya masih sekolah. Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Ia makin merasa sendiri.

Gadis itu masih 10 tahun, tapi ia bahkan harus 'hidup sendiri' di mansion Hyuuga yang luas ini. Iya, kakak sepupunya, Neji akan pulang sebentar lagi, tapi setelah itu ia sibuk mengikuti les privat, dan bahkan menjadi tenaga pengajar bagi murid kelas 6 SD karena otaknya yang tergolong pintar. Rasanya, ia seperti tersisihkan.

Ia teringat Uchiha. Sepertinya, cowok itu baik. Mungkin, kapan-kapan ia bisa curhat tentang masalah ini padanya.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya, jam 04.00 AM**

"Sst, Bangun, Putri Tidur."

"Mmm..."

"Sudah jam 4 pagi, nih!"

Hinata terjaga tiba-tiba. Namun, pandangan matanya masih kabur. "U-Uchiha?" gumamnya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Uchiha. "Aku tidur sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarmu, tadi."

'Ah, Uchiha benar-benar tidak punya rumah, ya,' batinnya dengan senyum getir. "Tapi... apa Otou-san dan Neji-nii tidak melihatmu?"

Uchiha terdiam sesaat. Matanya menerawang. "Tidak. Tenang saja... Mereka... nggak akan bisa."

"Eh?"

**.**

**6 tahun kemudian.**

"Hei, kau sering memerhatikan Hinata, tidak?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Tidak selalu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

Ino menghela nafas. "Aku heran, kenapa ia selalu terbata-bata di depan kita, tapi giliran ia bicara sendiri, lancar sekali."

"Aah, itu wajar, Ino," sanggah Sakura sembari mematut diri di depan cermin milik Ino. "Kalau tidak ada orang, kegugupannya berkurang sehingga bicaranya lancar."

"Duh, bukan itu Saku-chan," geleng Ino. "Maksudku, Hinata sering sekali bicara sendiri, seolah berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak terlihat."

"Dan bicaranya tidak gugup seperti bila berhadapan dengan kita, begitu maksudmu?" sambung Sakura cepat.

"Yap."

"Kalau itu sih, bodo amat. Kau ini teliti sekali, sih. Sudah ya, gurunya sudah masuk kelas, tuh," pamit Sakura.

**.**

Gadis manis dengan mata mutiara itu terdiam. Jari-jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, sementara kepalanya dimiringkan. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada seorang cowok jauh di depannya, seseorang dengan marga Namikaze. Cowok itulah yang dulu juga satu SD dengannya.

'Namikaze Naruto...' gumamnya dalam hati. Jujur, ia mengagumi sosok itu. Naruto amat murah senyum, semangatnya tidak mudah mati dan selera humornya juga tinggi. Benar-benar tipikal idaman Hinata.

"Hmm. Tapi, aku rasa ia sudah menyukai Saku-chan."

BRUK! GUBRAK! GABRUAK!

...

"Uchiha-san!" seru Hinata kaget. Seseorang yang membuat kegaduhan tadi adalah Uchiha, terjatuh dari atas lemari kelas tempatnya duduk dan terjerembap ke lantai. Hinata berjongkok di lantai dan membantu Uchiha berdiri. 'Dasar Baka, buat apa dia duduk di atas lemari segala,' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menduga Uchiha pasti terpeleset kelereng-kelereng di atas lemari. Atau cowok itu hanya mencari perhatiannya?

"Aku malas duduk di sebelahmu terus, makanya aku duduk di atas lemari," sahut Uchiha cuek seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Namun, ia lebih terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hinata akan bicara, ketika tiba-tiba cowok pujaannya melangkah tepat di sampingnya. Namikaze Naruto! Hinata mendadak terserang penyakit gagap tingkat akut dan pipinya memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Hyuuga-san, kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Naruto ramah. Ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Hinata. "Dan kenapa kau berlutut di lantai seperti itu?" Mata safirnya bahkan lebih ramah dari senyum cowok itu.

Oh iya, Naruto-kun tidak bisa melihat Uchiha-san,' pikir Hinata. "A-ano... aku hanya membereskan sesuatu yang tumpah tadi," jawab Hinata gelagapan.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu ya, Hyuuga-san. Jaa!" Naruto bangkit dan melambai pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri kerumunan anak laki-laki yang sedang main kartu.

Hari ini, guru Fisika tidak masuk, sehingga jam Fisika pun kosong. Waktu ini pun dimanfaatkan murid X-IPS-1 untuk bermain-main atau hanya bergosip. Tanpa Hinata tentunya.

**.**

"Kamu suka tempat ini, ya?"

"Ya."

Hinata termenung pada apa yang ada di depannya. Sebatang pohon sakura dengan bunga-bunga yang berguguran dan ranting-ranting patah tertiup angin. Cabang pohon tersebut melambai-lambai, seolah berkata "ayo duduk di bawah naunganku".

Dan Hinata juga tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa cowok sekalem Uchiha bisa menyukai suatu tempat, apalagi di bawah naungan pohon sakura. Tanpa disuruh, Hinata menghempaskan diri di rerumputan, bersandar pada batang pohon sakura. Uchiha melakukan hal yang sama.

Selama 6 tahun mereka bersahabat, banyak hal seru yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Memanjat pagar, bermain tebak-tebakan, dan bahkan bersenandung bersama-sama. Hinata dan Uchiha melakukan itu semua tanpa canggung. Namun, setahun belakangan ini, Uchiha kembali ke sifat aslinya. Pemurung.

'Apa dia punya masalah?' pikir Hinata setiap hari.

Uchiha selalu memberikannya senyum simpul, senyuman khas seorang Uchiha dari pertama mereka bertemu. Bukan senyum sumringah seperti milik Naruto. Namun, baginya itu sudah cukup. Akan tetapi, kalau suasana hati cowok itu sedang buruk, ya sudah. Hinata harus menerima kenyataan dikacangin seharian.

"Ceritakan alasanmu ikut jurusan IPS," sahut Uchiha tiba-tiba.

Hinata berkedip. "Karena... kau ingat waktu kita pertama bertemu? Aku payah di bidang Sains. Dan aku lebih menyukai IPS, jadi kuambil saja jurusan itu."

"Tidak ada motivasi khusus, Hinata-san?" tanya Uchiha seolah mewawancarai. Hinata berbalik badan menghadap Uchiha, mulai menikmati topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, mungkin sedikit," ia menghela nafas. "Aku ingin jadi hakim. Penegak hukup dan harga diri seseorang. Suatu hari nanti."

Uchiha kini bosan duduk di rerumputan. Ia melompat menggapai cabang pohon terdekat, dan melakukan salto-salto ringan. Hinata tertawa.

"Kan ada profesi yang lebih menarik selain hakim," komentar Uchiha. Atau lebih tepatnya, sanggahan.

Yang disanggah hanya tersenyum. "Memang. Aku hanya ingin semua orang di dunia mendapat perlakuan sama - tidak seperti aku," gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya berubah sendu.

Uchiha paham ke mana alur pembicaraan mereka. Hinata. Si gadis aneh, cupu, kuper. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kemudian turun dari cabang pohonnya.

"Kau hanya pendiam. Itu saja."

**.**

_"Sudah pernah jatuh cinta, belum?"_

_"Eh? Aku masih 10 tahun. Nggak usah ngomongin cinta, ah."_

_"Kata orang-orang, rasanya seperti kita dilahirkan kembali. Yang aku tidak mengerti, dilahirkan kembali itu sakit, tidak?"_

_"Namanya saja jatuh cinta, pasti sakit."_

Uchiha hanya menelan senyum pahitnya. Jatuh cinta, baginya adalah frasa yang tidak bisa ia pahami. Jatuh adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tapi cinta?

"Uchiha-san?" panggil Hinata, membuyarkan lamunan Uchiha. "Pulang, yuk!"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk kaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata, lagi-lagi hening. Dulu, ia selalu bercanda dan tertawa-tawa saat bersama Uchiha. Sekarang? Apa karena mereka sudah remaja?

"Hinata-san, ingat 6 tahun lalu, waktu kau bertanya aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta atau belum?" tanya Uchiha.

"Saat itu kau bohong, ya?" tebak Hinata asal. Namun, Uchiha menggeleng.

Mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya, sampai-sampai terlihat seperti berlari setengah terbang. Ah, itu dia kediaman Hinata, hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. "Aku sedang bicara pada orang yang mengalaminya," sambung Uchiha.

Hinata blushing.

"Huh. Aku?" gumamnya. "Ng-nggak, kok. Uchiha-san d-dapat pemikiran dari mana?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau naksir cowok yang bernama Naruto itu, iya kan?" tebak Uchiha to the point.

Hinata makin merah padam. Yap, semua yang dikatakan Uchiha itu benar. Ia memang naksir dengan Naruto. Sayangnya, sepertinya cowok yang disukainya itu menyukai wanita lain. "Aah, Baka! Kau tahu dari mana?" Hinata menampik sengit seraya memberi Uchiha gebukan manja. Uchiha tertawa.

...

Sementara itu, di seberang jalan yang mereka lalui, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran, gadis 17 tahun yang berbicara dan bermain-main seorang diri.

**.**

**Kamar Hinata, 08.00 PM.**

"Hei," panggil Uchiha dari atas lemari.

"Apa?" sahut Hinata.

Uchiha bisa tidur di mana saja, bahkan di atas meja belajar Hinata. Cowok itu memang serampangan. Namun, anehnya ia tidak pernah membuat berantakan. Sehingga Hinata mengizinkan saja saat Uchiha tiduran di atas lemarinya.

"Kau hanya menyukai manusia, kan?"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Yah... manusia, bukan setan, malaikat, atau bakteri."

Hinata tertawa. "Mana ada manusia menikah dengan selain manusia? Aku masih normal, Uchiha-san."

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Uchiha. Jawaban dari Hinata membungkam mulutnya.

"Memang, kau itu sebenarnya apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata cepat. Ada rasa takut menyelinap di nada suaranya. "K-kau bukan setan, iblis, atau roh orang mati, kan?"

Uchiha melongok ke bawah dari atas lemari. Ia memandang Hinata. "Janji jangan tertawa?"

"Janji."

Uchiha melompat turun dan berdiri sempurna di atas lantai. "Aku itu..." ia terdiam. "Malaikat pelindung, tapi manusia biasa menganggapku... teman khayalan."

Hening.

Lama sekali mereka terdiam, hingga kemudian Hinata tertawa. Seolah perkataan Uchiha barusan adalah lelucon terlucu. Hinata tergelak-gelak.

"M-maaf," kata Hinata setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya. "Kau hanya bercanda kan, Uchiha-san? Aku ini bukan anak TK."

Uchiha membuang muka. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak percaya," ia mendengus. Hinata menatap cowok itu dengan heran.

Ah, sifat asli Uchiha. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Apa yang membuat Uchiha jadi aneh begini? Ia terlihat lebih tampan, dingin, dan aneh dari sebelumnya. Dulu, mereka akrab. Sekarang, mereka canggung.

"Hinata," gumam Uchiha. "Kau... kau dekat dengan Naruto, ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto. Hinata mendesah dan mengulum senyum tipis. Pipunya kembali memerah. "T-tidak, kok. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau... kalau Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan. Yang pasti wanita lain."

Ada kepahitan dalam jawaban Hinata barusan. Uchiha tersenyum nelangsa. Setengah dirinya bahagia, sedangkan setengahnya lagi merasa kasihan. "Dan kau akan tetap menyukainya walaupun Naruto berpasangan dengan orang lain?"

Pertanyaan yang susah dijawab itu dijawab Hinata dengan baik. "Aku yakin. Pasti. Aku yakin... dia seseorang yang dijodohkan Tuhan untukku."

Uchiha terdiam.

'Ah.'

BUkan jawaban yang diharapkan Uchiha. Cowok itu terpaksa harus menyakiti hatinya lagi, secara pelan-pelan.

**.**

"Hinata?" Neji membuka pintu tiba-tiba. Hinata menatap saudaranya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanya Hinata polos.

Neji menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Hanya mengecek kau sudah tidur apa belum. Hei, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bicara sendiri?"

Hinata tergeragap. "Ngg, m-mungkin hanya perasaan Nii-san saja. Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur. Jaa," ia mendorong Neji keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. "Fyuuh," gumamnya, melirik Uchiha.

Suasana kamar kembali hening.

**.**

**Flasback: 3 tahun lalu.**

"Hei, mau kuajari cara menangkap ikan dengan tombak, tidak?"

Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, ikut aku saja," tampik cowok seusianya. Cowok yang hanya gadis itu saja yang bisa melihatnya. "Susah sih, tapi aku sudah lihai."

Mereka tiba di sebuah danau luas yang terletak di pinggir kota. Cowok itu, yang biasa dipanggil Uchiha, memungut ranting pohon yang tercampakkan di atas tanah dan menghunjamkannya ke air danau.

"Memang bisa dapat ikannya, Uchiha-san? Sulit sekali," gumam gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

Uchiha tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangsurkan ranting pada temannya itu. "Airnya dangkal, kok. Lagipula, aku memilih bagian danau yang banyak ikannya."

Hinata bergidik pelan. "Aku takut jatuh, Uchiha-san. Lebih baik kita pancing dengan pancingan kait saja..." pintanya. Namun, Uchiha menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak pakai ini saja, Hinata? Makin susah, makin seru," tantangnya.

"Hmm. Siapa takut!"

Maka, dimulailah suatu kejadian seru. Hinata dan Uchiha tertawa-tawa saat mendapat dua ikan sekaligus. Uchiha mendengus ketika ikan tangkapannya lolos. Dua makhluk Tuhan itu bermain-main, dengan perasaan yang murni, tanpa sesuatu yang lain.

**.**

**End of Flashback, In The Same Place.**

"Kalau suatu saat aku menghilang, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Uchiha lagi dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

Hinata terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh... kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkah jika teman satu-satunya itu akan menghilang. Satu-satunya sahabat yang mau bermain dengannya, bercanda bersamanya dan menyeka air matanya. Meskipun hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya.

"Jawab saja, Hinata-san. Cepat," pinta Uchiha setengah memaksa.

Hinata berkedip. "Aku akan mencarimu."

"Itu saja?"

"Aku belum pernah ditinggal sesuatu - ataupun seseorang. AKu tidak punya bayangan seperti itu," gadis itu menjawab gamang. "H-hanya tahu jika aku mengalaminya."

Uchiha mendecih. Ia kini bosan bertindak seperti wartawan. "Tidur saja, Hinata-hime," gumamnya cuek. Ia kembali ke atas lemari. "Mimpikan apa saja."

Hinata mendesah dan tersenyum. Ia melempar bantal untuk Uchiha dan menaikkan selimutnya. Terlelap sampai fajar.

**.**

Gadis manis bermata mutiara bernama Hinata itu terbangun dalam satu tepukan kecil di pipinya.

"Bangun."

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Menguap sesaat. "Mmm."

Uchiha hanya nyengir. Hal yang selalu Hinata lakukan padanya adalah tersenyum. Dahulu, ia menganggapnya biasa, tapi sekarang senyum itu selalu membuat hatinya tersentak. Seolah ia akan menjadi gila jika terus menikmati senyum itu.

Ia cepat menyadarkan diri.

"Bangun, Nona. Kita hampir telat," katanya pelan. Hinata meringis. Kita? Ia tersenyum lagi, membuat Uchiha benar-benar menariknya bangkit dari kasur dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi malas begini? "Satu senyuman lagi dan kau akan membunuhku."

Itu hanya gurauan. Hinata tertawa pelan dan menyambar handuknya.

**.**

**Koridor depan kelas X-IPS-1, 07.00 AM.**

Di mana Uchiha? pekik Hinata dalam hati. Cowok itu tidak terlihat di mana pun. 'Bukannya ia selalu mengekorku?' batinnya cemas. Tertinggal di rumah? Tidak mungkin. Uchiha benci ditinggal di rumah kosong.

Ah ya, Hinata pernah sejenak melupakan Uchiha saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Neji dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dan kantor tempat Neji bekerja. Rasa bersalah menghantam dirinya. Salah salah salah. Meninggalkan Uchiha seorang diri? Ia sediri tahu kalau cowok itu sedang kesepian.

Kesepian. Sama seperti dirinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata memasuki kelasnya. Tanpa Uchiha.

...

"Kau lemas sekali hari ini," tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Hinata menoleh.

"N-Naruto-kun?" ia tergeragap. "Mungkin... h-hanya perasaanmu saja," tampiknya. Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Masa', sih? Hyuuga-san beneran aneh, deh... lihat, wajahmu pucat," Naruto menekan telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata yang makin blushing.

Teng teng teng!

'Phew,' batin Hinata. Itu bel sekolah cempreng penyelamat jiwanya. Hinata buru-buru pamit masuk kelas, meskipun ia tahu Naruto juga ada di kelas yang sama.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yap. Aneh, kan? _ _"7**

**Ini fict collab/colab *apapun namanya* Aya ama tuh cowok jelek, noh *nunjuk-nunjuk Uname***

**Uname: *masih main psp* brisik lo ah!**

**Aya: yaaah... Una-kun jahat! *hiks hiks proot***

**Lupain aja yang satu itu. Minta review, pembetulan typo dan flame *kalo ada* minna! ^w^**


	2. Red or Raven?

**Fict ini aneh, ya? Maaf, maklum masih belajar.**

**Haruno Aoi: emang salah ketik. Aya emang setiap bikin fict nggak langsung pake nama chara-chara Naruto. Aya pikir asal-asal dulu sembarang nama, soalnya nggak semua ide fict Aya beneran dijadiin fict.**

**Tabitha itu nama depan Aya. *ditimpuk sepatu***

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Aya yang punya Naruto. Tapi dia noh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **Author yang aneh dan typo di sana-sini. Sebelum baca, diharapkan siapin kantong muntah dahulu.

**Pairing: **belom tau, belom fix alias tergantung mood author aja *dilempar sendal*

^o^

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lupakan gaya rambutnya yang aneh, Uchiha itu siapa? Hanya khayalan Hinata-kah? Bagaimana jika khayalan itu menginginkan gadis pujaannya lebih dari sekadar sahabat? SasuHina. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

* * *

**Red or Raven?**

**Di tempat yang lain, di alam yang lain.**

"Hah. Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begini? Lucu sekali," ejek Tsunade dengan nada menggelegar.

Tsunade adalah dewi penyihir yang tergolong 'rendah' untuk dunia setinggi itu. Ia adalah dewi yang terbuang. Banyak orang menjauhinya.

Namun, tidak untuk Uchiha. Meskipun meminta suatu hal pada Tsunade sama dengan membunuh harga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku serius, Bodoh," balas Uchiha sengit.

"Hmm? Siapa gadis Bumi itu, hah? Makhluk setinggi kita seharusnya tidak memuja manusia tanah yang bau dan hina," gumam Tsunade. Ah, ia memang pandai memutarbalikkan harga diri seseorang. Uchiha menelan ludah dengan wajah memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu. Berikan saja itu padaku," pinta Uchiha keras kepala. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam pisau tajam yang bisa melukai siapapun yang ia mau. "Aku hanya ingin semua manusia bisa melihatku - aku bukan malaikat pelindung, aku bukan fantasi manusia - aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia."

Cairan-cairan kimia dalam kuali di belakang Tsunade mulai menggelegak. Cairan itu berwarna pelangi, berputar-putar hingga terlihat seperti warna putih. Tsunade meminta pisau milik Uchiha, mencelupkannya pada cairan tersebut, dan mengacungkannya.

"Efek sampingnya, kau akan kehilangan penglihatanmu," gumamnya. Uchiha tersentak.

"Ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanyanya cepat.

Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahu. "Palingan hanya keajaiban. Aku tidak tahu." Cairan yang membasahi pisau lama-kelamaan mulai mengering. "Jadi, ya atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu amat sederhana, tapi berakibat besar dalam hidupnya.

Ya. Merelakan penglihatan matanya, menjadi manusia agar bisa memiliki gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan segala resiko yang ada.

Tidak. Membuatnya tetap menjadi seseorang yang tidak dilirik oleh gadis yang ia cintai.

Uchiha membuang nafas kasar. "Ya."

Tepat di detik terakhir Uchiha mengucapkan hal itu, Tsunade menusuk dada bidang Uchiha dengan pisau berlumuran cairan aneh tadi.

**.**

Dunia yang baru. Wujud yang baru. Dan kepadatan tulang serta daging dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan.

Uchiha membuka mata, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya gelap. Benda terakhir yang ia lihat hanya tetesan darahnya tersendiri. Tunggu, di mana ia? Cowok itu bisa merasakan bahwa ia mengenakan piyama dan berselimut tebal. Ia ada di suatu kamar bernuansa ungu.

"Sayang, lihat! Ia sudah bangun!"

Terdengar derap kaki, yang satu kaki telanjang dan satunya lagi alas kaki untuk tidur. Uchiha bisa mendengar gumaman dan pembicaraan sepasang suami istri yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kami menemukanmu tertidur di pinggir jalan, jadi kami membawamu pulang. Namaku Konan, dan ini suamiku, Pein," samapnya dengan semangat. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Pein menepuk pundak istrinya, menuruh agar ia sedikit lebih tidak terburu-buru.

"Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," kata Uchiha dengan pandangan kosong. Namanya kini tidak berarti apa-apa, dan ia merasa lega bisa mengucapkan nama aslinya di depan manusia. "Maaf, Tuan, Nyonya, tapi aku tak bisa melihat," lanjutnya pelan.

Konan membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf, tadi kami lancang. Apa kau punya rumah atau orang tua?" tanya Konan lebih hati-hati.

"Tidak."

Usia Pein dan Konan sebenarnya hanya terpaut beberapa belas tahun lebih tua dari Uchiha - atau Sasuke. Namun, ia tidak bisa menebak-nebak raut wajah mereka. Yang ia tangkap dari nada suara mereka, Pein dan Konan cukup ramah dan merupakan pasangan bahagia. Sasuke mendecih bila membandingkan kedua orang tuanya dengan mereka.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak pernah akur, dan jauh dari frasa 'pasangan bahagia'. Keuangan keluarga yang memburuklah yang menjadi masalah. Sekarang, mereka semua menghilang. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya, Itachi, meninggal ketika rumah mereka kebakaran. Saat itu, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di sana.

Pein dan Konan bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kau tetap di sini, ya. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman," kata Konan ramah. "Pein harus ke kantor sekarang." Ia melirik suaminya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kelihatannya kau masih lemah. Dan matamu memar. Aku curiga kau buta karena perkelahian," sahut Pein dengan nada penuh selidik. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore," pamitnya sebelum menghilang di depan pintu rumah. Memulai harinya dengan bekerja.

**.**

**Gerbang Sekolah, 12.00 AM.**

"Hai, Hinata. Kami duluan, ya," sapa segerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang menunggu bis sekolah.

Hinata melambai lesu. Beberapa murid memang terkadang melambai padanya, tapi itupun amat jarang. Hh, solidaritas.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang.

'Ah... sudahlah, Hinata. Pasti Uchiha-san tertinggal di rumah atau sedang ada di tempat lain. Dia ciptaan Tuhan, bukan boneka yang bisa kugenggam setiap saat! batinnya. Sejenak, ia merasa seperti bayi yang selalu ingin memiliki botol susunya. 'Jangan egois'.

Lonceng sekolah berdentang cepat pertanda gerbang sekolah akan dikunci dan murid-murid harus segera meninggalkan sekolah. Hinata cepat-cepat meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang lain.**

"Kau sudah pernah sekolah, Sasuke?" tanya Konan lembut. Ia memberikan secangkir cokelat hangat pada Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak pernah. Hanya belajar sedikit waktu umur 6 tahun." Sasuke mengingat-ingat tradisi pendidikan di dunianya dulu. Tidak ada sekolah. Hanya sekolah terbatas - yang manusia sebut sebagai homeschooling - singkat dan itupun sudah bisa mencakup materi kuliah bagi manusia. Ia menyeruput minumannya perlahan-lahan.

"Itu sudah lama sekali," gumam Konan. "Dan belajar yang tidak banyak saja tidak cukup. Bagaimana kalau kau kucarikan sekolah yang bagus, Sasuke? Kelihatannya, posturmu anak SMA, ya."

Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria. "Siapa yang mau menerima anak buta? Palingan hanya sekolah luar biasa," gumamnya sinis.

"Haha, tentu tidak aku sekolahkan di tempat biasa," tawa Konan. "Aku tahu satu sekolah biasa yang mau menerima murid tunanetra, asal ia bisa mengetik tanpa alat bantu huruf braille."

Sasuke menelan ludah.

**.**

**Back to Hinata**

"Uchiha-san?"

Hinata berputar-putar menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Uchiha tidak terlihat di pohon sakura, persimpangan jalan, bahkan rumah kosong berdebu di sampingnya. Di sekolahnya? Ia sudah mencari tadi dan hasilnya nihil.

'Uchiha-san mau mengerjaiku, ya? Dengan menghilang segala,' gerutunya dalam hati. Matanya mulai menghangat. Tidak, Hinata tidak boleh menangis di jalan raya. Ia berlari cepat dengan kepala menunduk dan tiba-tiba, ia terantuk sesuatu.

Bruk!

"Ah," gumam Hinata kesakitan.

"Jalan itu pakal mata, Nona," decih laki-laki yang tadi ditabraknya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Mungkin ini khayalannya, karena ia melihat wajah laki-laki itu sebagai seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Uchiha-san?" serunya. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening.

"Uchiha-san siapa? Namaku Sasori," gerutunya. Hinata mengucek mata. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Sasori tetangganya. Wajah Sasori dengan Uchiha tentu berbeda jauh. 'Ah, kenapa aku punya halusinasi sejauh itu?'

"M-maaf, Sasori-san," sahut Hinata sopan. "Saya permisi."

Sementara Hinata berlari menjauh, Sasori memandangnya. Dengan heran.

**.**

Blamm!

Neji yang baru pulang sampai terkejut melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya yang masuk rumah tanpa salam dan langsung masuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu. Terkadang, Hinata memang susah dimengerti.

Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata membenamkan wajah pada sebuntal besar bantal dan menangis tanpa suara, sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang kelabu.

_"Hinata-san nangis? Dasar cengeng,"_ terngiang perkataan Uchiha padanya setiap kali ia menitikkan air mata.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan itu untuknya sekarang. Iya juga. Buat apa ia nangis? Toh, hanya Uchiha yang hilang.

'Tapi Uchiha itu makhluk hidup! Dia bukan boneka yang kalau hilang aku bisa membeli satu yang sama persis. Uchiha-san itu temanku, bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa?' batinnya cemas.

Perlahan-lahan, air mata Hinata bukan lagi air mata bila seorang sahabat meninggalkan kita. Namun, lebih seperti ketika kita mengalami putus cinta.

Tok tok tok!

"Hinata? Aku perlu bicara," panggil Neji dari luar kamar.

"Masuk saja," jawab Hinata serak.

"Iya, tapi kau mengunci pintunya," kata Neji dengan nada mendesak.

Hinata bangkit tanpa berusaha menyeka air matanya. Dengan perlahan ia memutar kunci pintu dan membukanya. Neji terhenyak menatap mata sepupunya yang bengkak. Itu dan air mata yang belum di hapus.

"A-ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Hinata. Ia sadar ke arah mana pandangan Neji dan kemudian menyeka pipinya.

"Hinata, kau benar tidak apa-apa? Belum pernah aku melihat matamu bengkak seperti itu," gumamnya salah tingkah. Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Cerita saja apa masalahmu."

Itu yang ditakutkan Hinata. Hanya Uchiha seseorang yang bisa ia percaya, dan ia tidak pernah berbagi masalah pada orang lain selain dia. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan tersenyum simpul.

Seperti yang sering Uchiha lakukan.

Ia teringat beberapa hari lalu.

_"Kalau suatu saat aku menghilang, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_"Eh... kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

_"Jawab saja, Hinata-san. Cepat."_

_"Aku akan mencarimu."_

_"Itu saja?"_

'Sensasi firasat, ya' pikir Hinata. Ia tahu harus menjawab apa untuk Neji.

"Hinata?"

"Eh... hanya persoalan anak kecil saja, kok. Dan aku akan menjadi dewasa... dan bisa melupakannya dengan cepat," jawab Hinata pasti.

**.**

**9 tahun kemudian, **Hinata tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang tidak bergantung pada teman masa kecilnya lagi. Ia telah berani bersosialisasi, lulus kuliah dengan nilai memuaskan, tapi ia belum bisa melupakan Uchiha. Kalau bukan karenanya, Hinata tidak akan tumbuh sejauh ini.

'Tuhan, apa aku telah jatuh cinta pada teman khayalanku sendiri?' batinnya putus asa.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya dengan termangu. Meskipun sekarang ia punya banyak teman, ia merindukan Uchiha-nya. Dipegangnya buku nilai di tangannya lebih erat. Ia nyaris tidak memerhatikan jalan.

Tidak memerhatikan?

Bruak!

Dengan cepat, barang-barang bawaan Hinata berhamburan ke lantai. Hinata cepat-cepat memungutnya dan mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sapa penabrak tadi.

"Hinata-san," gerutu Sasori. "Aku sudah bosan tabrakan terus denganmu. Kau itu kenapa, sih? Melamun tiap hari, untung aku bukan pacarmu."

Sasori membantu Hinata memunguti berkas-berkasnya yang berceceran, baik suka maupun tidak. Satu kali jemari mereka bersentuhan sehingga Hinata memerah.

"Hanya memikirkan hal tak berguna. Ngg, itu saja, kok." Ia menarik tangannya kembali. Cara penyambutan Sasori yang ketus berbeda sekali dengan Naruto - membuatnya merinding. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berlalu menjauhi Sasori dengan benak yang dipenuhi Naruto.

Lelaki Namikaze itu mencintai wanita lain dan dipastikan akan segera bertunangan dalam waktu dekat. Ia mulai meragukan perasaannya pada cowok periang itu. Apa benar ia yakin bahwa Naruto adalah cowok yang tepat untuknya? Anehnya, pikiran-pikiran itu muncul justru saat Uchiha menghilang.

Cih.

Ia mendesah. Uchiha telah ia anggap sebagai fantasi remaja kesepian yang berlebihan. Lagipula, hanya ia yang bisa melihat cowok itu, bukan? Hinata pikir, dengan kesimpulan-kesimpulan seperti itu seharusnya ia lebih mudah untuk melupakan Uchiha. Namun, kenyataannya tidak semudah itu.

Yah... by the way, Hinata masih ngeri juga dengan tatapan tajam Sasori tadi.

"Jangan nabrak orang lagi, ah," gumam Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apalagi dengan Sasori. Dia galak."

"Apa kau bilang?" sentak Sasori yang tiba-tiba berbalik ke belakang.

"Eh... t-tidak apa-apa," geleng Hinata. Ia bergidik dan berjalan lebih cepat.

**.**

**Di tempat yang berbeda.**

"Konan-san... Anda serius ingin saya melakukan... itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin. Ia menatap Konan beberapa kali dengan matanya yang buta.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah kuanggap adik atau bahkan anakku sendiri. Nah, setelah kau menemukan pendonor yang tepat, kau akan bisa melihat dan hidupmu akan normal," Konan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. Andai Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan menguatkan dari Konan, pasti hatinya lebih tenang.

Konan dan Pein sedang gencar mencari dan menelepon setiap rumah sakit, siapa tahu mereka bisa membeli 'stok' kornea mata, dan kalau beruntung ada yang menyumbangkan itu untuk Sasuke. Cowok muda yang kini berusia 25 tahun itu bergidik. Meskipun sudah dewasa, terkadang ia masih diperlakukan seperti anak remaja. Dalam hatinya, ia masih salah satu dari makhluk khayalan - malaikat pelindung untuk setiap manusia.

**.**

"N-nani? Dijodohkan?" ulang Hinata kaget.

"Ya. Ada yang aneh, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi-sama heran.

Hinata menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi, berusaha menutupi keengganannya, nyaris mengkeret ketakutan. Dijodohkan. Kata itu abstrak.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata ragu. Ia tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawaban Hiashi. Ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab karena tiba-tiba pelayan masuk dan membawakan minuman.

"Dengan... Akasuna no Sasori, atau siapapun namanya. Kau ingat, kan?" jawab Hiashi tenang.

Hinata terdiam, mengekstrak perkataan ayahnya barusan. 'Sasori...'

"APA?" sentak Hinata tiba-tiba dengan mata membulat. "Otou-san tahu kan, dia..."

"... cukup baik dan terpandang untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan pemuda yang belum berpenghasilan tetap. Umurmu sudah 25, Hinata. Jangan mengecewakan aku."

Gadis itu masih tersentak. 'Sas-Sasori? Andai Otou-san tahu bagaimana dinginnya hubungan antara kami dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dan Sasori orangnya ketus sekali,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati dengan gigi gemeretuk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus menikah dengan Sasori... Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa pemuda secuek itu juga suka clubbing, menenggak alkohol, mengonsumsi narkoba, dan...

'Sudah, ah,' Hinata menggeleng. Namun, hati kecilnya menolak permintaan ayahnya bukan hanya karena Sasori. Ia juga merindukan seseorang.

"Andai ada Uchiha-san di sini..." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

**.**

**Sasuke's Side**

"Sesudah kami menemukan pendonor kornea untukmu, bukan hanya kau bisa meneruskan kuliahmu dan berkesempatan magang di Akatsuki Corp., tapi juga..." Pein terdiam sejenak. "Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka. Benar kan, Konan-san?" matanya melirik istrinya. Konan mengangguk.

"Dijodohkan?" Sasuke termenung. 'Apa lagi itu? Dijodohkan. Aku sudah 25 tahun, tapi istilah manusia seperti itu saja tidak tahu,' pikirnya. "Maksudmu... dijodohkan... dinikahkan?" gumamnya ragu.

"Ya. Ada yang salah?" tanya Konan. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, wanita itu sudah menyela lagi. "Keluarga kami sejak dahulu punya integritas yang baik dengan keluarga Yamanaka, jadi jangan kecewakan kami... karena kau-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa meneruskan kami. Baik?" pintanya.

Sasuke termangu. 'Dijodohkan. Integritas yang baik. Kalau aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan mencari dan membuktikan pada Hinata bahwa aku bisa menjadi manusia. Kalau sampai terjadi...'

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangkat suaranya. Lamat-lamat dan gamang.

"Akan... kucoba."

**05.00 PM**

Sasuke memaksa diri untuk keluar kamar dari rumah, berjalan-jalan di luar. Kalau ia sudah bisa melihat, ia akan punya kesempatan melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi. Ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau pula di Akatsuki Corp.. Uang, kekuasaan, dan bahkan wanita-wanita cantik. Namun, ia tidak yakin akan mendapatkan cinta.

Ia kenal Ino, sedikit. Gadis itu dulunya teman sekelas Hinata saat SMA. Dan cowok itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus tinggal seatap dengan seseorang yang menurutnya fashionista, gila belanja, dan tidak dicintainya. Yah, pendapat-pendapat tadi hanya desas-desus, sih. Namun, tetap saja ia ngeri dengan manusia seperti itu.

Sesekali menabrak orang saat berjalan tidak masalah. Kebanyakan warga disekitarnya sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke seorang tunanetra, sehingga banyak orang yang bersimpati padanya. Keterbatasannya tidak menghalangi sekumpulan gadis-gadis remaja yang memandangnya penuh minat setiap kali melihat cowok itu lewat.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa tongkat, anjing penuntun, atau apapun. Ia hanya berharap menemukan rute yang benar menuju pohon sakura-nya dan bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya ia terhenti. Hmm, wangi kayu dan daun basah. Ini pasti pohon sakura. Ia berbelok ke samping, menjulurkan tangan dan menyentakkan tangannya ketika menyentuh tekstur batang sakura. Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan dengan sandaran batang pohon tersebut, merasa damai.

"Meong."

"Ada kucing?" gumam Sasuke. Terdengar bunyi kaki-kaki mungil yang menginjak rerumputan basah. Makhluk itu mengeong lagi. Sasuke kembali menjulurkan tangan dan merasakan bulu mamalia yang halus, dan telinga kucing.

Ia tidak bisa menebak warna bulunya. Kucing itu langsung mendekat dan menjilat bibir Sasuke.

Slurp!

"Haha. Ciuman seekor kucing?" tawanya. Kucing itu mengeong dan bergelung di pangkuan Sasuke. Detik kemudian, kucing itu telah tertidur.

...

Hinata. Nama yang masih terngiang di otak Sasuke. Setelah ia bisa melihat lagi, ia akan mencari gadis itu dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia adalah Uchiha-san miliknya, bukan hanya khayalan semata. Ternyata, menjadi manusia tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sebaliknya, mendapatkan penglihatan kembali tidak serumit yang ia pikirkan - tidak perlu ilmu sihir, hanya kemajuan teknologi kedokteran. Ah, bangsanya udik sekali. Teknologi manusia adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami malaikat pelindung kelas bawah.

Kucing yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke mendadak pergi. Ia bisa merasakan berat badan kucing yang tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**3 bulan kemudian, Konoha Hospital**

"Nah, jam 9 pagi nanti kau bisa membuka perban di kepalamu. Kami tinggal dulu!" pamit Konan dan Pein. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Rasanya belum ada sepuluh menit ia tertidur, pintu kamarnya sudah diketuk seseorang. Seorang gadis.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan gadis itu mengerjap, menyadari bahwa ia salah masuk kamar. "Maaf. Aku kira ini kamar ayah..."

Kalimatnya menggantung dan kotak cokelatnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Uchiha-san?" panggil gadis itu dengan mata melebar. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. 'Bukan, pasti bukan dia... Dia kan, sudah...'

"K-kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Hanya Hinata yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Kalau ternyata...

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa... hanya salah kamar. Permisi," terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan gugup. Gadis itu menguatkan diri bahwa yang ia lihat tadi hanya halusinasinya.

**.**

**Hinata's Side**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit cepat-cepat. Ia masih meragukan penglihatannya tadi. 'Ah, palingan hanya seseorang yang mirip Uchiha-san," gumamnya. Lagipula, Uchiha sebagai yang ia kenal tidak mungkin dirawat di tempat seperti ini. Dan kenapa laki-laki tadi membebat perban di kepala dan matanya? Kelihatan seperti orang yang baru saja operasi mata.

'Sebaiknya kukunjungi saja dulu Otou-san di kamar rawat inapnya, lumayan mengusir penat,' pikirnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat sesuatu. Hinata sudah meminta keringanan pada ayahnya untuk menacri kerja kantoran di luar perusahaan Hiashi sebelum akhirnya dinikahkan. Ia amat iri pada teman-temannya yang punya waktu lebih untuk hangout, sementara dirinya sebentar lagi harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia suka.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Yah, maaf harus kepotong di situ. Aya mau jawab reviews yang perlu dijawab ^^

**AwanMerah** Uname itu... *ngelirik-lirik Una* sebenernya sih dia pac- *diinjek* eh salah dia itu temen Aya... hehehe ^^'

Uname: bilang aja Teman Tapi Mes-

*giliran Uname yang Aya gaplok*

**Saruwatari Yumi **masih banyak typo *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok* Sasuke itu malaikat pelindung Hinata? Yup!

**Youichi Hikari **hehe... awalnya kan, Hinata ada di kelas 5 SD. Dia masuk jurusan IPS waktu masuk SMA.

**GoodNight **oke, ntar Aya tambahin lagi. Kalo gak salah, collab itu ya, kolaborasi. *ngelirik Una lagi*

Yang nggak Aya jawab, bukan karena Aya nggak menghargai kalian, tapi karena Aya bingung mau jawab apa ^^' *dilempar psp*


	3. Fight with My Boss

******Fict ini aneh, ya? Maaf, maklum masih belajar.**

Dan maaf juga karena Aya update-nya lama. Kira-kira seminggu lebih? Correct me if I'm wrong. Oh iya, penname Aya dah diganti! *gak nanya*

**Yang nggak suka Sasori jadi ketus en jutek di sini... Sebenernya dia nggak ketus beneran, kok! Tapi karen- *disumpel kaos kaki Una***

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Aya yang punya Naruto. Tapi dia noh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **Author yang aneh dan typo di sana-sini. Sebelum baca, diharapkan siapin kantong muntah dahulu.

**Pairing: **belom tau, belom fix alias tergantung mood author aja *dilempar sendal*

^o^

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lupakan gaya rambutnya yang aneh, Uchiha itu siapa? Hanya khayalan Hinata-kah? Bagaimana jika khayalan itu menginginkan gadis pujaannya lebih dari sekadar sahabat? SasuHina. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

* * *

**Fight with The Boss**

"Otou-san," panggil Hinata hangat.

Hiashi masih belum terjaga di ranjangnya, membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa. Ia meletakkan kotak cokelat di atas meja dan beralih pada jendela besar di seberang kamar yang langsung berhubungan dengan jalan raya di bawahnya.

Udara saat ini begitu panas. Hinata menatap Hiashi sekali lagi. Ayahnya harus masuk rumah sakit karena semalan ia mengalami kecelakaan. Mobilnya ditabrak oleh taksi dengan supir yang mabuk. Supir taksi tersebut tewas, tapi Hiashi masih bisa diselamatkan meskipun kritis.

Ngantuk.

Hinata teringat pada cowok misterius yang ditemuinya tadi. Mengingatkannya pada Uchiha-san. Ia menyeringai dan segera menepis pemikirannya barusan. 'Tidak mungkin dia Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san kan, bukan manusia...'

Ia ingat 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat Hari Valentine.

**.**

**10 tahun lalu, pohon sakura**

"Hinata-san, coba lihat," panggil Uchiha tiba-tiba.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Hinata. Uchiha menunjuk-nunjuk ke jalan setapak di depannya. Biasanya jalan itu sepi, tapi sekarang cukup ramai. Sepintas terlihat biasa saja. "Nggak ada yang aneh. Kenapa?"

"Lihat yang bener," Uchiha mengalihkan wajah Hinata ke depan. "Kenapa mereka semua berpasang-pasangan?"

Apa yang dikatakan Uchiha benar. Kini, jalan itu dipenuhi pasangan muda-mudi yang bermesraan. Hinata memiringkan wajahnya, juga merasa bingung. Apa mereka mau kencan massal?

"Uchiha-san, sekarang kan, hari Valentine," jelas Hinata. "Mungkin mereka akan tukar-tukaran hadiah romantis... kencan... aku tidak tahu."

Uchiha mengangguk tanpa membantak. Valentine. Apa lagi itu? Ia tidak hafal semua istilah-istilah manusia, lagipula tugasnya kan, hanya menemani dan berteman dengan Hinata untuk jangka waktu tertentu.

"Hinata-san," panggil Uchiha lagi.

"Ya?"

"Kau... sudah punya pacar, belum?"

Mula-mula diam. Hinata tercenung, sebelum akhirnya rona merah menguasai wajahnya. Harus jawab apa, ya?

"Tidak... memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh," kata Uchiha singkat. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya... bisa tidak kita merayakan Valentine tanpa pacar?" tanya Uchiha polos.

"Valentine bukan hanya untuk pasangan, melainkan universal. Kita bisa merayakannya dengan siapa saja."

"Termasuk aku?" tanya Uchiha sinis. Hinata tergelak.

"Aku tidak tahu," tawanya. "Aku pikir Uchiha-san tidak akan suka nuansa merah muda.

Uchiha terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak membawa maupun mempunyai apapun yang bisa diberikan untuk gadis di sampingnya itu. Dengan lihai, ditangkapnya seekor kupu-kupu bersayap putih yang terbang melintas dan mengangsurkannya pada Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

"Wah, cantik..." gumam Hinata. "Kenapa kau memberikan ini buatku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar saat kupu-kupu itu hinggap di telunjuknya.

"Karena aku tidak punya hadiah valentine apapun untukmu," jawab Uchiha pendek. Namun, jawaban singkat itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata berbunga-bunga.

'Hadiah valentine? Dari Uchiha-san?'

Gadis itu mencubit pipinya.

'Aku pasti bermimpi.'

**.**

**End of Flashback**

Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu menyimpan perasaan istimewa di hatinya untuk Uchiha, lebih dari sekadar teman. Ia tidak pernah memasalahkan hal itu. Baginya, ia dan Uchiha hanya bisa menjadi sahabat, bukan sepasang kekasih. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Tentu tidak sopan bila seorang pembesuk tertidur saat jam besuk. Hinata menguap. Ayahnya belum juga terjaga. Kalau ia harus pulang sebelum Hiashi bangun, ia akan meninggalkan pesan kecil di atas meja mengenai kedatangannya.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk," seru Hinata.

Seseorang yang ia kira perawat ternyata Sasori. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening melihat cowok itu masuk. Bukannya selain keluarga tidak boleh masuk?

'Ah, pasti Neji-nii sudah meminta izinnya,' pikir Hinata sinis.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan. "Neji-san yang menyuruhku," lanjutnya dengan nada enggan. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas kasar.

Benar, kan.

Hinata hanya menurut. Sesuai janjinya, gadis itu meninggalkan pesan singkat di atas sobekan kertas dan menjatuhkannya di atas meja. Ia menatap Sasori tajam.

"Ayo."

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata melamun dan memikirkan Uchiha - itu hal yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Kalau tidak ada Neji yang menyindir soal kebiasaannya melamun, tentunya. Sasori melirik Hinata sekilas. Ia menyadari gadis itu kini sedang tersenyum kecil tanpa alasan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori dengan pandangan yang kembali teralih pada kemudi.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghentikan senyumnya.

"Hanya... teringat seorang teman," katanya singkat. Berharap Sasori tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dan, oke, Sasori memang bungkam. Tidak ada yang bisa diperdebatkan. Hinata kembali melamun. Dan ia tersenyum-senyum lagi.

Ada keheningan yang panjang.

Gadis itu tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi suka termangu seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, ia kangen Uchiha dan senyum tipisnya. Itu saja.

**.**

**Kamar 142, Konoha Hospital**

'Tuhan, gadis ini bawel sekali, pikir Sasuke putus aasa. 'Belum juga perbanku dilepas, ia sudah mengoceh panjang tentang hal yang tidak kupahami. Apalagi bila sudah menikah nanti,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Konan meminta Ino untuk menemani Sasuke sendirian di kamar rawat inapnya sampai akhirnya perban Sasuke dibuka, tapi itu justru membuat Sasuke frustasi. Diawali Ino yang histeris karena baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke.

_"Sasuke-kun ganteng banget! Yang sekarang aja cool, apalagi nanti, ya? Kyaa!"_

Lalu, ngobrol tentang fashion dan barang bermerek baru sampai launching terbaru dari desainer kelas kakap yang membuat kernyitan di kening Sasuke.

_"Tahu nggak desainer XXXX? Dia baru aja ngeluncurin karya perdananya untuk 2011 ini, lho! Sasuke-kun pasti bisa nonton acara itu denganku kalau kita sudah menikah, kan?"_

Seingat Sasuke, ia hanya menjawab, "hn.".

"Sasuke Uchiha!" seorang dokter muda tiba-tiba menerobos pintu kamar inap dengan cepat. "Hari ini aku akan melepas perbanmu. Kau akan bisa melihat lagi! Kita harus bergegas," gumamnya seraya menyiapkan gunting dan alat lain dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik. Konan berjalan di sebelah dokter itu diikuti Pein. Ino menjauh dari ranjang Sasuke untuk memberi tempat pada sang dokter. Mereka semua tahu bahwa mereka harap-harap cemas, tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ternyata operasinya gagal? Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melihat bahkan lebih buruk dari itu?

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan sang dokter melepas perban yang melilit mata dan kepala Sasuke dengan bantuan guntuing. Perban itu tebal dan melingkar-lingkar, melepasnya memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Sasuke menyadari baha bibirnya menarik senyum tipis tanpa alasan. Seakan teringat sesuatu.

'Tunggu dan lihat aku, Hinata.'

Lilitan perban terakhir jatuh ke ranjang dan Ino langsung terpana. "Sasuke-kun, kau terlihat lebih cool daripada yang kubayangkan!" serunya.

"Hn," komentar Sasuke.

Konan dan Pein tersenyum lebar. Menunggu Sasuke agar bisa melihat sempurna.

Satu detik, segalanya masih gelap.

Lima detik, hanya buram.

Sepuluh detik, samar-samar terlihat.

Dua puluh detik, ia bisa melihat wajah Konan, Pein, dokter itu dan kemudian Ino. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat Ino. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada sepupunya yang blonde. Ia meringis.

"Haha. Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang calon istrimu itu?" tanya Konan dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke menatap Ino sekilas. Gadis itu lumayan. Dengan rambut blonde, poni lempar dan dikuncir tinggi - serta mata aquamarine-nya, seharusnya ia sempurna. Dan gayanya yang fashionable - bahkan terlalu fashionable. Ia menarik nafas pendek.

"Manis," jawabnya pendek.

Ino tersenyum lebar.

**.**

** Akatsuki Corp, 3 minggu kemudian.**

Seisi Akatsuki Corp geger! Kantornya kedatangan manajer baru, Sasuke Uchiha yang kini ditempatkan di posisi manajer bagian HRD menggantikan Yamato yang memilih pensiun muda. Sasuke dibantu Yamato sendiri untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Dan kini, para pegawai wanita sibuk bergosip dengan topik hangat baru, yaitu manajer baru mereka.

"HRD sekarang bosnya guanteng, lho!"

"Heh? Siapa, siapa?"

"Itu... Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau lihat sendiri pasti ngiler, deh!" kata salah satu pegawai yang diketahui bernama Karin. "Udah ganteng, keren, pinter, trus..."

"Dia jomblo, nggak?"

"Sayangnya, nggak! Katanya sih, sebentar lagi mau tunangan sama cewek Yamanaka itu, lho. Namanya... ngg... oh ya, Ino Yamanaka. Kyaa, Sasuke-senpai, kutunggu jandamu!"

"Salah, Baka. Yang benar 'kutunggu dudamu'."

"Aah, sama saja, lah. Bagaimana ya, rasanya ditembak cowok sekeren dia..."

"Kau itu imajinatif sekali, Karin. Eh, dia bukan yang kau maksud?"

Dua pegawai itu menepi ketika melihat seseorang lewat. Tinggi, tegap, mata onyx, raven yang keren - kalau gaya rambut emo-nya dihitung. Sempurna. Semua orang yang ada di sana nyaris speechless. Seolah melihat malaikat turun dari langit...

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang? Aku yakin dia pasti mutasi malaikat," kata Karin dengan mata berkilau kagum.

"Imajinatif sekali," karyawati satunya, Shion, sweatdrop. Meskipun ia juga kagum dengan Sasuke, tapi ia jauh lebih waras dari rekannya. "Heh. Bangun. Pangeranmu sudah pergi," bisiknya saat Sasuke sudah berlalu dari pandangan mereka.

"Eh, sudah ya?" tanya Karin polos.

**.**

Sasuke berusaha bertahan dari kantuknya demi mendengarkan pelajaran instan tapi lama dari Yamato mengenai bidang HRD, siapa dia sekarang, seluk beluk Akatsuki Corp, sampai pelajaran kesopanan sebagai seorang manajer agar dihormati bawahannya. Ia harus mengakui, tanpa Yamato ia akan kebingungan untuk memulai tugasnya. Hmm. Bagaimanapun, ngantuk ya tetap ngantuk.

"Saya kira cukup untuk hari ini, Anda mengerti apa yang saya jelaskan barusan, Tuan?" tanya Yamato membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Cowok, dan sekarang pemuda itu mengangguk cepat.

Setelah beberapa nasihat dan peringatan lagi dari Yamato, pria tengah baya tersebut pamit dari ruangan. Tinggal Sasuke sendiri di ruangan megahnya. Ruangan itu bernuansa modern minimalis dan didominasi warna abu-abu. Ia masih teringat sedikit perkataan Yamato tadi.

"Lusa, akan ada beberapa orang yang melakukan interview. Ini bisa jadi tugas pertamamu, Tuan."

Perkataan singkat Yamato tadi, entah kenapa menarik hatinya. Interview? Akan sangat menyenangkan bila di antara orang-orang itu ada gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata di sana. Hah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lagu yang diputar khusus di ruangannya itu tidak lembut sama sekali. Bernuansa rock. Hedonis.

_i hold on so nervously to me and my drink_  
_i wish it was cool in me_  
_but so far has not been good_  
_it's been shitty _  
_and I feel awkward as I should_  
_this club has got to be most pretensiously_  
_since I thought you and me_  
_well I am imaging a dark lit place_  
_or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_  
_but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I wanna make you move_  
_cause you're standing still_  
_if your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_you'd probably move right through me_  
_on my way to you_

_i hold out for one more drink_  
_before I think I'm looking too desparately_  
_but far has not been fun _  
_I should just stay home_  
_if one thing really means one_  
_this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks_  
_that would be cool with me_  
_well I'm still imagining a dark lit place_  
_or your place or my place_

_I'm not paralyzed_  
_but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I wanna make you move_  
_because you're standing still_  
_if your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_you'd probably move right through me_  
_on my way to you _

**(Finger Eleven - Paralyzed)**

**.**

**Di saat yang sama, kediaman Hyuuga.**

"Hinata, kau serius tidak ingin magang di perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Neji serius.

Yup, Hinata sendiri serius dengan rencana itu. Ia sudah mengajukan surat lamaran beserta CV untuk itu, dan lusa ia sudah bisa diwawancara. Gadis itu menghabiskan suapan terakhir makanannya dengan cepat, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat hari esok...

"Kalau aku bekerja di perusahaan Otou-san, aku akan bertemu dengan Otou-san dan Neji-nii seharian," guraunya. Neji nyengir, ia tidak bisa membantah.

"Tapi kalau kau mengurungkan rencanamu itu, Hyuuga Corp akan dengan mudah menyediakan lowongan untukmu," komentarnya. "Apapun asal bukan cleaning service."

Hinata tertawa pelan. Meskipun ia heran juga kenapa ia memilih perusahaan lain untuk mencari penghasilan, padahal ia bisa dengan mudah menduduki jabatan bergengsi di Hyuuga Corp. Tentu saja bukan hanya karena ingin mencari suasana baru, kan? Mungkin ini yang dinamai intuisi.

Neji bangkit dari meja makan tiba-tiba. "Hinata, aku ada urusan sebentar," katanya cepat. Ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di lemari kaca. "Jaa."

Dan bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat membalas lambaian Neji, sepupunya sudah meluncur jauh dengan mobilnya, membelah lalu lintas jalan raya.

**.**

**Ruangan Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki Corp, 05.00 PM**

"Sasuke-kun, habis ini kita jalan-jalan, ya?" pinta Ino tiba-tiba. Gadis itu merangkul leher Sasuke manja. Sasuke terpaksa membuyarkan lamunannya. 'Gila. Belum ada sebulan aku kembali dari rumah sakit, gadis ini sudah meminta macam-macam padaku,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ya?" Boleh ya, Sasuke-kun? Boleh, kaaan?" pinta Ino manja.

Gadis ini mulai mengganggu. "Boleh saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benar? Yeah!"

Sasuke mengangguk malas. Ia kembali melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Beberapa berkas surat yang harus ditandatangani, tiga dokumen yang harus ia pelajari, dan CV-CV para pelamar kerja. Ia melirik salah satu CV dan tersenyum tipis.

Seperti biasa, Ino berbicara banyak hal pada Sasuke, seperti liburannya ke Swiss atau kehadirannya dalam suatu fashion show. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan sedikit dan memberi gumaman atau anggukan kecil sebagai tanggapan. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi pada apa yang harus dikerjakannya di depan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Ino sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Eh... saya hanya ingin mengambil CV salah satu pelamar," kata si pengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Ia menyambar salah satu CV dari meja Sasuke, membungkuk hormat dan keluar ruangan. Ah, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyesal tidak menanyakan CV siapa yang diambil orang itu.

"Kau tertarik dengan CV itu?" tanya Ino saat ruangan telah hening.

"Tidak," Sasuke berbohong.

"Oh, baguslah. Karena CV itu pastinya milik wanita. Hehehe," tawa Ino dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke bergidik. Apakah Ino akan menjadi ibu tiri Cinderella saat mereka sudah menikah nanti?

**.**

** TBC**

* * *

Maaf beribu maaf karena Aya baru update sekarang, plus Aya harus memperpendek jumlah word di chappie ini.

Sebenernya Aya udah punya naskah fictnya ampe chapter empat atau lima. Hehehee. *ngelirik Una*

**Haruno Aoi, **akhirnya dah saya update *pasang bendera* makasih Senpai dah mau review lagi ^^,

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs, **yang jalan-jalan di taman? Aya emang terlalu absurd pas nulis di situ *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok* btw... WAH SEUMURAAAN! *meluk-meluk Zahra-san + ditabok*

**Deidei Rinnepero13, **dah diapdet, makasih banget reviewnya!

Cuma bisa bales review segitu, keburu waktu, nih. Daah! *ditabok*


	4. Unexpected Meeting

**Fict ini aneh, ya? Maaf, maklum masih belajar.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Aya yang punya Naruto. Tapi dia noh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **Author yang aneh dan typo di sana-sini. Sebelum baca, diharapkan siapin kantong muntah dahulu.

**Pairing: **SasuHina, a lil bit SasoHina. Ada yang keberatan kalo suatu saat muncul SasoIno? *seringai*

^o^

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lupakan gaya rambutnya yang aneh, Uchiha itu siapa? Hanya khayalan Hinata-kah? Bagaimana jika khayalan itu menginginkan gadis pujaannya lebih dari sekadar sahabat? SasuHina. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

* * *

**Unexpected Meeting**

"Sasuke-kun... aku tidak percaya! Baru seminggu lalu dan kau bisa menyetir dengan handal!" pekik Ino kegirangan. Mengingat Sasuke belajar mengendarai mobil dua minggu setelah perbannya dibuka.

Itu mungkin keajaiban. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mungkin punya kepintaran sedikit di bawah Einstein, tapi dari dunia atas pun, Sasuke lihai mengendarai kendaraan semacam mobil, apapun namanya. Jangan anggap seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau dibodohi teknologi manusia.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke malas. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap Ino akan menjawab, 'ke mana saja asal tidak menghabiskan isi kantongmu, Sasuke-kun,' atau sejenisnya.

"Temenin aku shopping, ya! Di mall di tengah kota kayaknya ada outlet yang lagi ngadain diskon... Mau kan, Sasuke-kun? Mau, kan?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Harapannya salah besar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino menghabiskan waktunya untuk ber-SMS ria. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia kirimi pesan. Setelah puas, gadis itu menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya dan berceloteh manja. Oh God, rasanya Sasuke ingin keluar dari mobil saat itu juga. Bukan ini hidup yang ingin dijalaninya, menjadi suami dari seseorang yang sangat err... cantik tapi manja. Sasuke baru akan menghentikan aktivitas menelepon Ino ketika menangkap nama yang disebutkan Ino.

"Hinata-san? ... Oh... on the way Konoha Mall. Tahu kan, di mana? ... Wow! Untuk apa?... WOW! Kau akan bertunangan? Selamat, ya! Siapa si cowok beruntung itu? ... Haha, tidak apa-apa. Jaa, Hinata-san!"

Klik! Sambungan terputus.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Siapa itu... Hinata? Apa mungkin dia Hinata Hyuuga? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Ia menepis keringat dingin yang menitik di pelipisnya.

'Kalau 'Hinata' yang itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan,' pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, hati-hati! Tadi hampir saja nabrak pohon," ujar Ino khawatir.

Perkataan Ino tidak ia acuhkan. Ia hanya memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kalau Hinata Hyuuga akan bertunangan, berarti aku terlambat'.

**.**

**Kamar Hinata, 06.00 PM**

Sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut mematikan hubungan telepon dengan gundah. Semakin orang-orang menanyakan pertunangannya, semakin ia merasa stres. Ia kan, belum bertunangan dengan Sasori. Ia hanya 'akan'.

Akan. Itu sama saja!

Di tangan kirinya, terselip selembar foto gaun yang akan dikenakan Hinata saat menikah nanti. Gaun pengantin itu mewah (putih seperti biasanya), berekor satu meter, kerudung tipis dengan sematan manik-manik putih mungil, korsase mawar putih di pinggang, yang jelas semuanya serba putih. Hinata bergidik. Apa ia nanti tidak akan terlihat seperti hantu?

Lusa ia akan diwawancara. Hinata sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang pas untuk itu. Kemeja putih berlengan pendek dilapisi blazer biru dongker dan rok pensil selutut berwarna senada. 'Rasanya tidak sabar,' pikir gadis itu. Menjalani kehidupan karier lebih bermutu daripada harus bertunangan dengan putra rekan ayahnya yang tampan tapi jutek.

Hinata sibuk membayangkan wajah bosnya nanti. "Pasti usianya 50 sampai 60-an, gendut, kumisan dan botak di depan," gumamnya. "Atau justru tinggi, berisi, gaya rambutnya keren dan wajahnya tampan? Hihi," ia cekikikan pelan.

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian, kediaman Hyuuga, 07.00 AM.**

"Hinata, mau kuantar, tidak?" tanya Neji pada sepupunya yang masih sibuk menguncir tinggi rambutnya.

"Tidak usah, Neji-nii. Neji-nii kan, juga harus ke kantor. Aku akan naik taksi nanti. Tarifnya murah, kok," tolak Hinata halus dengan cepat sebelum Neji sempat memikirkan ide lain. Memintanya diantar Sasori, mungkin? No, thanks. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda ketus itu.

Hinata mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan bahwa gaya rambutnya sekarang tidak terlihat aneh. Hinata melirik jam dinding. Hampir telat untuk pegawai baru yang akan interview. Ia bergegas memakai stoking dan sepatunya, kemudian menyambar tasnya.

Pagi itu mendung. Hinata terburu-buru mencegat taksi yang lewat untuk mengantarnya sampai ke depan tujuan. Sesampainya di sana, ia disambut seorang sekuriti galak yang menyeretnya langsung ke depan ruang tunggu. Kelihatannya, lumayan banyak juga orang-orang yang akan diwawancarai.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Saya tidak menyangka akan bisa bertemu Anda," seseorang - Konan - menepuk pundak Hinata dengan senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya. Wanita itu berumur sekitar 37 tahun, terlalu aktif untuk usia sekitarnya. Hinata mengenalinya sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan ini.

Akatsuki Corp.

Hinata membalas senyum. Namun sebelum ia bicara apapun, Konan sudah menyelanya.

"Aku sempat tidak percaya bahwa pewaris aset Hyuuga Corp akan bekerja di sini, bahkan hanya sebagai pegawai rendah," Konan tertawa lepas. Kemudian, matanya melebar. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Nona?"

"Yah... Boleh, kan? Neji-nii dan Otou-san juga tidak keberatan," jawab Hinata ringan.

Konan mengangguk. Ah, gadis seperti ini yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi anaknya. Percaya diri dan manis. Sayangnya, sudah dua puluh tahun terakhir ini Konan mengidap penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan.

"Omong-omong, kau mengingatkanku pada putraku. Lebih tepatnya, putra angkatku," sambungnya. "Kelihatannya seumuran denganmu. Sekarang ia manajer di perusahaan ini," kata Konan bangga. "Kapan-kapan akan aku perkenalkan padamu."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Hinata. Ia merasa tertarik dengan laki-laki yang diceritakan Konan. "Siapa namanya?"

"Akan kuceritakan lebih lanjut saat kau selesai interview saja. Giliranmu semakin dekat," Konan menunjuk meja resepsionis. "Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Hyuuga-hime. Semoga sukses!" godanya.

Konan membungkuk hormat, melambai dan menghilang ke dalam pantry.

**.**

Sasuke nyaris putus asa mewawancarai banyak pegawai seharian itu. Belum lagi bila ada perempuan yang menggoda dan bergenit-genit padanya. Sh*t! Untung ada status 'akan bertunangan' miliknya, sehingga para calon pegawai yang kegatelan harus berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak.

Disingkirkannya CV pegawai yang barusan diwawancara, memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja dan mengambil CV lain tanpa melihat siapa namanya. Ini pegawai terakhir. Satu kali lagi.

"Segera masuk ke ruang personalia, ya?" terdengar suara resepsionis samar-samar dari depan ruangan.

Kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang gadis 25 tahun melangkah masuk dengan takut-takut. Pandangannya selalu terarah pada lantai berlapis karpet yang diinjaknya. Sasuke mengangkat alis. Gadis ini terasa... familiar dengannya.

"Ada semut di karpet, Nona?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Gadis itu tersentak. Dingin. Ia mengira orang yang akan mewawancarainya adalah seorang pria tua gemuk yang mesum dan bersahabat, bukannya pria yang dingin. Bahkan, suaranya tidak terdengar seperti pria tua, melainkan anak muda.

"Baik. Kau pegawai terakhir. Jangan buat hariku lebih panjang dari ini," kata Sasuke datar karena gadis itu tidak bersuara. Ia memerhatikan ketika gadis itu mendekati mejanya dan duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Sasuke agak risih karena gadis aneh itu masih menunduk.

"A-ano... mataku kelilipan," kata si gadis aneh tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangkat alis lagi. Aneh. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan ketika merasa kelopak matanya tidak lagi mengganjal, ia berani mengangkat wajahnya. Dan gadis itu tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke tampan, meskipun ia mengakui hal itu. Hanya...

"Kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sasuke pendek sebelum si gadis sempat berbicara apapun.

"Y-ya... Waktu di rumah sakit itu..." jawab si gadis ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mengendurkan posisinya pada kursi dan menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis di depannya. Ah, lavender. Cantik. Itu kata pertama yang terlintas bila ia melihat mata itu. Apa ia berhalusinasi lagi? Semoga tidak.

By the way, dia kecewa dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan si gadis lavender.

"Itu saja?" desaknya.

"Ya."

Sial. Tidakkah gadis ini lupa padanya? Atau ia memang bertemu dengan orang lain? Atau Hinata sudah berhenti memercayainya?

"Hinata-san, sudah ingat?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Gadis itu mendelik. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya was-was. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Orang ini mulai mengganggu. Dia hanya ingin interview, itu dan selesai. Sesudah itu pulang. Bukannya mengurusi calon bos tidak jelas.

"Aku 'kan temanmu," kerlingan nakal Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis itu merona. "...Hina-koi."

BUAGH!

"Mesum! Mulai saja interview-nya!" teriak si gadis dengan buku tebal di tangan. Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Sakit. Baginya, hantaman kamus bahasa Jerman itu timpukan cinta dari sahabat lamanya.

"Ya, kita mulai wawancaranya," kata Sasuke setelah bisa menenangkan diri. Ia menyambar sebuah CV dan membuka-bukanya. "Namamu Hinata Hyuuga. Benar?"

Gadis itu - Hinata - mengangguk.

"Umur, 25 tahun."

Mengangguk lagi.

"Status, lajang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata sadar bahwa seseorang di depannya telah mengabaikan keterangan jenis kelamin, tempat tanggal lahir, alamat, nomor telepon, dan lainnya. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Ya."

"Ingat 'dia'?" Sasuke mengabaikan CV dan menyingkirkannya ke dalam laci. Hinata mengangkat alis karena pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan itu tidak jelas.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau ingat seseorang yang selalu kau panggil 'Uchiha-san'? Yang sekarang menghilang entah ke mana?"

Gadis lavender itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya karena gelisah. Tidak. Jangan Uchiha-san lagi. Ingatan tentang makhluk itu telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Siapa orang ini? Yang dengan lancangnya menyebutkan nama itu lagi di depannya.

"Saya harus pergi," ujar Hinata sinis. Gadis itu akan membuka pintu, tetapi seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi."

"MESUM!"

"Hinata, dengarkan aku dulu."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata sehingga gadis itu berbalik dan pinggulnya terantuk meja dan kursi. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata mengernyit saat melihat mata Sasuke. Onyx. Ini... Deja Vu.

"Dengarkan aku."

**.**

**Ruang Rapat, Akatsuki Corp., 09.00 AM**

"PERSETAN!"

Sasori memandang bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Mencoba mencari sisa-sisa malaikat dalam wujudnya sekarang. Tidak ada. Atau mungkin hanya 'kemanisannya' yang kini membuat gadis bumi tergila-gila.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersikap seperti ini? Tuhan, ini kutukan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud ketus di depan Hinata. Aku hanya ingin... ah, ingin..."

Oh, my. Sejak kapan Sasori jadi melankolis? Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat ingin mencairkan kekakuan antara ia dan Hinata, bukannya canggung seperti sekarang. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia... dulu tidak seperti ini.

Rasanya seperti kutukan karena ia telah melanggar garis kodratnya sebagai malaikat pelindung. Sangat sulit baginya untuk tersenyum di depan wanita kecuali keluarganya, meskipun di depan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun. Jangankan untuk menyatakan cinta, untuk berkata gombal saja tidak bisa.

Sulit untuk mengingat masa lalu. Saat ia selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh keluarganya. Pada umur 13 tahun, Sasori menjatuhkan diri ke dunia manusia dan mencuri ciuman pertama seorang gadis.

**Flashback, 12 tahun yang lalu.**

"Sasori, hati-hati! Jangan lama-lama...!"

"Terserah."

Sasori memandang danau yang terhampar di depannya. Danau itu terlihat sejuk, sekelilingnya ditumbuhi pakis dan terlihat ikan-ikan berenang di bawah air yang jernih. Lompat, tidak. Lompat, tidak. Lompat?

"Lompat."

Detik kemudian, Sasori meluncur ke dalam air dengan mantap. Membiarkan tetesan air danau tumpah membasahi pohon dan pakis-pakis. Setelah itu, ia tidak terlihat lagi.

**.**

Sasori mengucek mata dan melihat ke sekeliling. Eh. Di mana ia sekarang? Yakin, sekarang bukan di dunia atas lagi. Ia ada di... bumi.

Sambil menggerutu, Sasori keluar dari semak belukar tempat jatuhnya ia dan merapikan ujung kemejanya. Beberapa orang yang lewat terkikik pelan menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian Sasori yang aneh dan rambut merah acak-acakannya. Dikira orang gila, eh? Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis blonde seusianya yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Hai, Aneh. Kau tampan, tapi selera fashionmu aneh. Haha," gelaknya. "Benar begitu, Sakura?" Ia menyikut gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura' hanya mengangguk, merasa bahwa sahabatnya mulai bercanda keterlaluan. Padahal, cowok merah itu lumayan untuknya.

Sasori mengerutkan kening dan berjalan mendekati si gadis blonde.

"Sekali lagi berkata seperti itu, aku bunuh," ancamnya. Si blonde tergelak lebih keras. Sasori menghela nafas dan menjambak kerah bajunya sehingga kening mereka saling menekan. "Kau cantik tapi sialan."

Dengan satu langkah cepat, Sasori menjejalkan mulutnya pada bibir mungil si gadis blonde. Gadis itu terkejut dan meronta. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya hanya speechless.

"KAU LEBIH MENJIJIKKAN, COWOK MESUM! MENCIUMKU DI TEMPAT UMUM!" teriak si blonde. Ia mendorong Sasori menjauh hingga cowok itu terlempar.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah menghilang.

**.**

**End of Flashback**

Sasori menghela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Seolah kejadian 12 tahun lalu itu barusan terjadi. Kini, ia bertekad untuk mencari si gadis blonde. Bukannya menjadi suami dari gadis lain, menjalani karier yang seharusnya bukan tempatnya. Meskipun ia menyukai semua ini. Sasori mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap cermin yang sedang dipegangnya. Memukulnya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Pyaar!

Cermin itu pecah dan terburai. Salah satu pecahan kacanya mengenai jari telunjuknya. Luka. Sasori menyeka darah yang keluar dengan lengan kemejanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Luka itu meninggalkan sensasi perih, goresan dalam, dan darah yang masih menetes pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaan ini, Hinata."

**.**

**Koridor Akatsuki Corp., di waktu yang sama.**

Plak!

Ino menampar pipinya sendiri. Ah. Tadi hanya mimpi, kan?

Untuk apa mengingat-ingat kembali insiden 12 tahun yang menjijikkan itu? Ugh. Hanya ia, Sakura, dan Tuhan yang tahu hal itu. Itu dan si cowok merah menyebalkan berusia 13 tahun. Dan ciuman pertamanya yang direbut dengan cara menyebalkan.

Sepatu high heels lima senti beradu dengan lantai keramik yang dingin. Koridor berdiameter dua meter dengan dinding merah mencolok itu memberi kesan tersendiri bagi gadis 25 tahun itu. Begitu berani, ekspresif, dan menghangatkan.

Mungkin ia harus menghampiri Sasuke di ruangannya sekarang. Menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Ia tahu segala upayanya untuk menggagalkan rencana pertunangan ini pasti tidak akan berhasil. Bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke dan membuat keluarga Sasuke ilfeel kelihatannya juga tidak terlalu membantu. Ia senang menyadari Sasuke terlihat tidak bersemangat menghadapi rencana pertunangan ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya lagi? Ino hanya berusaha menerima Sasuke sebagai calon suaminya, bisa mesra padanya, dan mengerti posisinya - terjebak. Namun, yang namanya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Oke, ia menyerah, angkat tangan.

"Aaww!" pekiknya.

Ino menyentakkan jemarinya dari blazer mahal yang dikenakannya. Ah, tertusuk peniti. Ia mencabut peniti dari blazernya, membuangnya sejauh mungkin dan menatap ujung jarinya. Luka kecil itu meninggalkan sensasi perih, goresan dalam, dan darah yang masih menetes pelan.

**.**

**Ruang Personalia**

"Kau ingat waktu kau bertanya apa itu jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasuke. Meja Sasuke masih terhimpit lutut Hinata dan Sasuke, dan gadis itu mulai sesak nafas. Tatapan menusuk Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa bermimpi sedetikpun.

"Ya?"

"Saat itu kau berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengalaminya," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut meringis.

**Hinata's POV**

Sial! Pemuda aneh ini malah memelukku semakin erat. Dan apa maksudnya? Seseorang yang mengalaminya? Bicara apa dia?

"M-maksud Anda?"

Sasuke kelihatannya tidak memedulikan pertanyaanku. Ia melepaskan himpitannya pada meja dan bangkit dari kursinya. Aku melangkah mundur dengan nyali mengkeret, yakin Sasuke akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku.

Jarak antara kami semakin dekat. Satu lagi kesialan, raut wajahnya seperti psikopat. Psikopat tampan.

Dan mirip Uchiha-san tentunya.

Benarkah ia Uchiha-san? Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Uchiha-san yang kukenal tidak pemaksa seperti ini. Orang itu menangkap pergelangan tanganku, kemudian menghimpitku lagi di antara tembok. Aku tercekat.

"Bagaimana cara membuatmu percaya...," ia terdiam sejenak. Helaan nafas panasnya menerpa wajahku, seiring dengan suhu tubuhku yang semakin meningkat. "... bahwa aku adalah Uchiha-san? Nama saja tidak cukup, bukan?"

"T-tapi untuk apa Uchiha-san menjadi manusia? Uchiha-san yang aku kenal bukan manusia, dia h-hanya khayalan masa kecilku," ujarku pelan. Nyaris berupa bisikan.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibir kami hanya berjarak dua senti meter sekarang. "Untuk mengejarmu, Hinata."

"B-bagaimana bisa...?"

"Aku melakukan hal terlarang untuk itu," jawabnya pias. Aku masih membeku. Ingin rasanya menjauh, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tertahan di pojok ruangan ini.

Bersama calon bos, interviewer yang membingungkan.

Aku mencari tempat berpegangan untuk tanganku. Kusentakkan jemariku saat menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kemeja mahal. Seperti ada luka menganga di dalamnya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Brak.

"SASUKE-KUN!" seru seorang gadis blonde di depan pintu. Aku bergegas menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dan berlari menjauh darinya. Tuhan. Aku mengenali gadis itu sebagai Ino. "Hinata-san?"

"I-Ino-san..." sapaku pelan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Eh... Sasuke-kun, dia pacarmu?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Telunjuk rampingnya menunjuk ke arah si Hyuuga. Sasuke tergeragap, terlebih ketika Ino memilih untuk menutup kembali pintu ruangan.

"B-bukan," jawab Hinata pelan. Ada sedikit penyesalan di kepalanya ketika mengucapkan itu.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tadi hanya insiden kecil. Tidak berarti apa-apa."

Hinata terbelalak. Dengan mudahnya jawaban ringan seperti itu meluncur keluar dari lidah Sasuke. Bukannya yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu?

"Tapi kalian... pasti ada suatu hubungan, kan?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

Sang Uchiha dan Hyuuga saling berpandangan. Meragukan pendengarannya. Tidak yakin akan nada Ino bertanya. Sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya, Hinata sudah menyambar jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa. S-sumpah!"

"Oh..." gumam Ino dengan canggung. "Tadinya aku berniat..."

**.**

**Ruang rapat, Akatsuki Corp, di waktu yang sama.**

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk. Tidak dikunci."

Seorang pemuda blonde poni-lempar masuk ruangan dengan senyum lebar. Ia menghampiri Sasori di kursi rapat dan melempar sebuah map berwarna hijau. "Danna, cemberut sekali lagi atau aku akan meminta Pein-sama mendepakmu, un. Tuh," ekor matanya melirik map yang tadi ia lempar. "Berikan mapnya pada manajer baru itu. Dia ada di ruangan Personalia sekarang. Bisa kan, un?"

"Mm-hmm. Orang baru, _rite_? Terserah," Sasori memungut map tersebut. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi setelah ini. Aku sedang _bad mood_."

Pemuda blonde itu mengernyit saat sahabatnya keluar dari ruang rapat dan membanting pintunya. "Seharusnya kuberikan map itu besok atau lain kali," sesalnya. "Dasar Danna, un."

**.**

Sasori melangkah melintasi koridor Akatsuki Corp dengan terburu-buru, 75 sentimeter untuk setiap langkahnya. Gah, mengganggu saja. Setidaknya ini bisa diselesaikan dalam beberapa menit.

'Hmm, apa tadi Deidara melihat jariku yang luka?' pikir Sasori.

Semoga saja tidak, karena tidak ada waktu berdebat untuk itu. Personalia bisa ditempuh dengan sedikit jalan dan naik lift melewati dua lantai dari ruang rapat. Sasori menekan tombol lift tidak sabaran. Saat pintunya di buka, ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya dengan terburu-buru.

Harusnya ia tidak terburu-buru. Untuk apa?

Lift telah sampai di lantai dua, tempat ruangan yang ia tuju berada. Sasori keluar lift tidak sabaran. Melewati beberapa lorong yang berbelok sebelum akhirnya terlihat pintu ruang Personalia di depannya.

Sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu, terlintas pikiran lain di otaknya. Buat apa ia di sini? Bukannya ia bisa meminta bawahannya?

Ah, bodoh.

Namun sudah terlanjur. Sasori menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk," teriak suara gadis dari dalam.

Apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membuatnya tercekat. Selain melihat Hinata, calon tunangannya, ia juga melihat dua orang lain. Dua orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Uchiha?"

"Akasuna?"

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Sasori menjatuhkan map hijaunya. Ia menatap lurus pada mata onyx Sasuke. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menarik sesuatu dari selipan rambut emo-nya.

Sebuah pisau dengan bercak darah ungu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyembunyikan benda itu di rambutnya?

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Ia ingat Sasori. Temannya sejak kecil. Garis bawahi frasa tadi, Sasori adalah temannya saat Sasuke masih berupa malaikat pelindung. Makhluk khayalan manusia. Dan bukannya manusia seperti sekarang.

"Kau si cowok mesum!"

Sasori menoleh, mendapati ada gadis lain di ruangan itu. Ah, ia hampir melupakannya. Gadis blonde yang mirip dengan gadis yang dulu ia cium. Ia menyeringai. "Ohayou! Kita bertemu lagi, Nona. Kau kelihatan lebih cantik. _Rite_?" sapanya ringan dengan senyum tipis.

Garis bawahi yang itu juga. Senyum manis. Bukannya Sasori tidak pernah tersenyum pada perempuan manapun?

Gadis blonde itu memerah. Namun Sasuke memotong momen tersebut dengan menyorongkan pisaunya pada Sasori.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanyanya malas.

"Saat aku berkunjung ke bumi, ada manusia yang mengataiku aneh. Aku memanfaatkan saat tersebut dengan menciumnya," ia melirik si blonde dan tersenyum lagi. "Itu terjadi saat aku... 13 tahun? Kalau kau, Uchiha?"

Sesaat ada keheningan yang janggal, Benar-benar janggal.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Ebuseng, TBC-nya nggak tepat amat _ _'a

Maaf kalo chappie ini lebih jelek dan kacau dari chap sebelumnya. Nggak melenceng dari naskah fict yang udah Aya tulis sebelumnya, kok. Tolong ingetin Aya buat typo(s)-nya, ya ^^,

Sebenernya pengen naikin jadi Rated M, tapi Aya takut jadinya makin kacau dari cerita sebelumnya ^^'v

*Una pasang tempat ngebales review para readers*

Una: **SaHi-chan,** ... sumpah ni fict dibilang keren? bagi gue kok kebalikannya, ya *Aya pundung*

**yuryujav, **... hahah, Ino kecentilan. Siapa dulu yang punya ide *ngelirik Aya yang lagi pundung*

*Aya nyamber kompi plus keyboard, mouse dan CPU dari tangan Una*

**Deidei Rinnepero13,** pendekan pasti? Yap xD soale Aya bikinnya nyaris NGEBUT banget, secara kompi pake Parental Control gitu. hehee xD

**Haruno Aoi, **heaaah! jadi makin semangat lagi *bungkuk-bungkuk* thanks! ^^,

**Hyuga Eca chan, **thanks for the comment! *bungkuk-bungkuk lagi* akhirnya dah diapdet! ^^

**Shaniechan, **heahahaha *evillaugh* tau aja typonya. thanks for ya sharp-eyes!

**MarMoet Hime Chan, **akhirnya ada yang bilang lucu juga *meskipun bukan genre humour* T3T *tangis haru* yep, Sasuke ta' buat tersiksa di sini *evilsmirk* but liat aja chappie 4. hehe ^^,

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs, **akhirnya dah bisa manjangin chappie 4 neh ^3^~ tebakan Zahra-san benar hohoho *meluk-meluk Zahra-san + ditendang Una*

**Hina bee lover, **tul, tapi di chap 4 ini Aya sampe greget ngebayangin Hinata yang gak percaya ama Sasuke _ _"a *ditendang again by Una*

Una: itu ide gue woy!

*Aya kabur*

**Lollytha-chan, **thanks pujian (?)-nya ^^, yep. baca aja ^^

Done. 'Till waiting 4 ya review, Minna ^^


	5. A Plea

**Fict ini aneh, ya? Maaf, maklum masih belajar.**

**.**

**.**

**BUSENG! Udah berapa lama gue tinggalin nih fict? o.O"**

***ngeliat sekeliling***

***nyari kemoceng***

***ketemu kemoceng***

***bersihin debu***

***dilempar sapu***

***pundung***

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Aya yang punya Naruto. Tapi dia noh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **Author yang aneh dan typo di sana-sini. Sebelum baca, diharapkan siapin kantong muntah dahulu.

**Pairing: **SasuHina, a lil bit SasoHina. Ada yang keberatan kalo suatu saat muncul SasoIno? *seringai*

^o^

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lupakan gaya rambutnya yang aneh, Uchiha itu siapa? Hanya khayalan Hinata-kah? Bagaimana jika khayalan itu menginginkan gadis pujaannya lebih dari sekadar sahabat? SasuHina. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

* * *

**A Plea**

"Saat aku berkunjung ke bumi, ada manusia yang mengataiku aneh. Aku memanfaatkan saat tersebut dengan menciumnya," ia melirik si blonde dan tersenyum lagi. "Itu terjadi saat aku... 13 tahun? Kalau kau, Uchiha?"

Sesaat ada keheningan yang janggal, Benar-benar janggal.

Hinata menonton semua itu dalam diam. Masih belum mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Permisi, ia tidak terlibat, kan? Mungkin ia harus minta izin untuk pamit. Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Segalanya benar-benar terjadi beruntun. Calon tunangannya yang akan satu kantor dengannya, sahabat baiknya yang berpacaran dengan calon bosnya, dan Sasuke yang...

"A-aku rasa aku harus pergi," sahut Hinata pelan. Tanpa menunggu respon yang lainnya, ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Namun, Sasori menahan tangannya dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Hal itu membuat Sasuke membuang muka.

'Sudah kuduga, Hinata milik Sasori,' pikirnya sinis.

"Biar aku antar," tawar Sasori datar. Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Hanya bisa mengangguk sambil meringis ngeri. "Ayo pergi."

Sasori membuka pintu, membawa Hinata yang masih dalam pelukannya keluar ruangan. Membiarkan Sasuke dan Ino sendiri.

**.**

"Sasori-san, apa m-maksudmu tadi?" tanya Hinata dengan bibir bergetar.

Hello, sejak kapan Hinata kembali tergagap saat bicara?

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasori pendek. Hinata bungkam.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, mereka hanya diam. Sasori yang pertama berinisiatif memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana wawancaranya?" tanya Sasori pendek.

Hello, sejak kapan Sasori jadi perhatian begini?

"Tidak ada wawancara. Dipotong oleh insiden kau-masuk-ruangan," sindir Hinata.

"Oh ya? Kelihatannya tadi kalian tidak sedang interview saat aku datang," sindir Sasori balik.

Pemuda bermata hazel itu ingin sekali tersenyum melihat Hinata yang hanya memandangnya polos. Sayangnya, ia gengsi.

"Apa kau kenal dengan - err, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pelan. Amat pelan, nyaris berupa bisikan.

Sasori mengangguk. "Sedikit," ujarnya berbohong.

Hinata terdiam. Mencari apa yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan. "Ngg... Kau tahu sedikit tentang... a-asal-usulnya?"

"Eh... aku hanya ingat dia pintar. Punya banyak fans sejak kecil," jawabnya ragu. Tiba-tiba, ia menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan menghentikan mesinnya, agar bisa menoleh pada Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan tidak terkejut. Sasori meminta maaf berkali-kali dalam hati karena ia telah berbohong.

Sebenarnya, bukan 'hanya ingat'. Bahkan ia ingat lebih dari itu. Pada umur 3 tahun, Sasori belajar berbagi _dust_ untuk teman barunya, Sasuke. Pada umur 5 tahun, Sasuke pernah berebut dengannya dalam mencari perhatian guru les mereka. Pada umur 7, mereka pernah bertengkar karena _mana potion_. Pada umur 9, mereka sering mengintip keadaan bumi bersama-sama dari permukaan danau. Mencari perempuan cantik, mungkin?

Mereka hilang kontak saat Sasuke diminta Hana-senpai untuk menghampiri seorang gadis bumi di usia 10 tahun. Setelah itu, Sasori belajar mencari teman lain.

Hinata melirik Sasori sekilas, kemudian mengurungkan pandangannya. Sasori menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengemudi kembali. Ia berharap gadis blonde yang tadi ditemuinya adalah si blonde yang ia kenal.

**.**

**Ruangan Pribadi Inoichi Yamanaka, 4.17 PM.**

"Otou-san...!" seru seorang gadis blonde riang. Ia membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya lebar-lebar dan mendapati yang dicari sedang tersenyum balik padanya.

Inoichi, nama ayah Ino, mengangguk dan menyuruh Ino mendekatinya. "Ada apa, Manis?"

"Otou-san..." Ino mendekati meja Inoichi, kemudian meregangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja. "Otou-san akan mengabulkan permintaanku, kan?"

"Apa saja selama itu masuk akal, Sayang," Inoichi menyingkirkan surat-surat dari mejanya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala putrinya.

Ino terdiam sesaat. Memutar-mutar telunjuknya di atas meja dengan gelisah. Ia ragu dengan sesuatu yang akan ia minta. "Uh... itu."

Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik.

"Apa aku bisa batalkan rencana pertunangan ini?"

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga, di waktu yang sama.**

"Sampai," gumam Sasori singkat. Ia segera mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Seperti biasa, setelah keluar dari mobil ia selalu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu terkesan akan sikap Sasori yang _gentleman_. Hinata ingin bicara sesuatu pada Sasori, tapi pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkannya. Akhirnya, ia hanya diam.

Hinata membuka gerbang sendiri, karena ia tahu sekuriti pasti sedang tertidur. Sasori membantunya. Kemudian, mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan mansion Hyuuga. Sebelum Hinata mengetuk pintu kediamannya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"S-Sasori-san?" panggil Hinata.

"Hmm."

"Apa kita... bisa..." Hinata mendadak gelisah. Ia memindahkan berat badannya dari kaki ke kaki lainnya, takut Sasori menolak permintaannya.

Sasori memandang Hinata. Masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Apa kita bisa batalkan rencana pertunangan ini?"

**.**

**Ruangan Pribadi Inoichi Yamanaka, 04.25 PM**

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Inoichi bingung.

"Otou-san jangan pura-pura bodoh!" teriak Ino marah. "Kalau Otou-san menyayangiku, Otou-san bisa membiarkan aku mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri."

Inoichi termangu. Belum pernah ia melihat putri semata wayangnya begitu sewot soal peraturan yang diterapkannya. Biasanya, gadis itu menurut seperti anak kucing. Ino memang sudah besar, 25 tahun. Bisa menentukan nasibnya selanjutnya. Ia harus bertindak.

"Baik," Inoichi berdeham. "Aku akan mengusahakan hal itu. Tapi," ia memandang tajam mata aquamarine anaknya.

Ino mengkeret.

"Tapi kau harus tunjukkan pada Otou-san siapa laki-laki pilihanmu itu, Ino. Paling tidak sebelum bulan ini berakhir."

Ino sweatdrop.

**.**

Perlahan, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ino.

Memorinya kembali mengulang kejadian tadi. Hmm... apa pemuda bermata hazel itu sudah punya pasangan? Atau sang manajer pemasaran itu memang calon tunangan Hinata, sahabatnya? Kemudian, ia mengingat kembali insiden 13 tahunnya. Matanya mengerjap sesaat.

Kelihatannya Sasori orang yang baik untuk diajak kerjasama. Kemudian, ia mulai menyusun rencana.

Kalau Sasori bisa diajak kerjasama untuk membatalkan pertunangannya...

Ino telah mendapatkan keputusan. Dalam hatinya, ia mengucap maaf.

**.**

**Ruangan Pribadi Akasuna no Sasori, Akatsuki Corp., 04.58 PM**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Office girl tersebut membungkuk hormat dan keluar ruangan. Sasori masih tertinggal di kursinya. Pandangannya kosong. Diam. Ah...

Bisakah ia mengabulkan permintaan Hinata? Sasori merasa tidak nyaman dengan keluarga Sabaku yang sudah menampungnya. Bisakah? Bagaimana caranya?

'Lagipula, aku _hanya_ ditampung. Itupun karena keluarga Sabaku baik. Mengiyakan pertunangan ini adalah salah satu cara membalas budi mereka,' pikirnya frustasi. Cukup, otak Sasori buntu. Perhatiannya teralih pada setumpuk buku setebal bantal yang ada di mejanya. Lebih baik mengurus itu dulu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Nadanya buru-buru dan mendesak.

"Tidak dikunci."

BRUAK!

"Ikut aku. Cepat!" seorang gadis blonde mendobrak pintu ruangan dan segera menarik tangan Sasori yang bebas. Sasori terbelalak.

"Tidak sopan. Aku sedang ada urusan."

"Ikut saja! Tidak lama, kok."

"Aku bahkan tidak kenal kau."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Sasori menutup mulutnya, ia malas berdebat. Gadis ini bukannya calon tunangan Sasuke? Kenapa gadis ini bisa menemukan ruangannya?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori datar. Si blonde masih menarik tangannya keluar ruangan, melintasi koridor, dan turun ke lantai dasar. Tunggu, bahkan Sasori belum menutup pintunya.

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

Kini, mereka ada di tempat parkir karyawan. Ino menghampiri Porsche keluarganya, membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Sasori mengangkat alis. Ia disuruh menyetir?

Untuk ukuran dua orang yang baru kenal, ini bisa dibilang keterlaluan.

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Entah ada kekuatan apa yang merasuki aku saat ini. Yang pasti saat ini, aku telah nekad mendobrak pintu ruangan pribadi sang manajer pemasaran dan menariknya ke dalam mobilku. Yang pasti, saat ini aku yakin seratus persen bahwa pemuda bermata hazel di sebelahku ini adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku itu. Tidak mau tahu. Ia harus ikut denganku.

Benar-benar ikut.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanyanya. Tangannya sempat membanting setir karena konsentrasinya - mungkin - mudah terpecah. Aku mendelik. Tidak yakin bahwa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah benar.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin shopping," gumamku gamang. "Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat insiden tadi pagi. Begini," aku menghela nafas. "Apa kau kenal dengan Inoichi Yamanaka?"

**Normal POV**

"Tidak," geleng Sasori. Dan langsung bergidik saat melihat si blonde tersenyum puas - atau malah licik?

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu," tanggap Ino, masih bergumam. "Bagaimana kalau kau..."

Segalanya terasa janggal.

"Berpura-pura menjadi pacarku?"

Mobil dihentikan tiba-tiba. Sasori menoleh pada Ino. Mengangkat alis. Menunggu Ino mengatakan hal seperti 'maaf, maksudku bukan itu' atau 'bercanda!'.

Sasori mulai siaga sekarang. Ia menepikan Porsche dan bersiap keluar dari ruang kemudi. "Maaf, Nona. Aku bahkan tidak kenal kau," tolaknya. "Cari saja orang lain."

Gadis blonde itu terkesiap.

**Sasori POV**

Sialan Nona Uchiha ini. Dengan seenaknya menarikku dari tugas dan kesibukan perusahaan, memaksaku mengemudikan mobil ini tanpa tujuan dan menyuruhku menjadi pacar bohongannya. Lagipula siapa dia? Ino Yamanaka yang angkuh, hah?

Memang, ia mirip dengan gadis 13 tahun yang dulu kuc- sudah, lupakan saja soal itu. Dan sifat congkaknya pun sama. Ah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Andai 12 tahun yang lalu aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan merebut ciuman si blonde, mungkin aku tidak akan terlibat hal seperti ini. Cih. Dan ia sudah punya Sasuke, _rite_? Meskipun tadi aku sempat menimbang-nimbang tawarannya.

Meskipun sebelumnya aku sempat terpikir untuk mengiyakan permintaannya.

Ah. Sudah, lupakan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Seruan itu cukup membuatku terkesiap dan berbalik kembali. Ino sudah ada di belakangku, raut wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Aku serius, Sas -"

"Sasori," sambungku cepat-cepat.

"Aku serius, Sasori. Aku butuh bantuanmu," pintanya.

Nada suaranya terdengar lebih memelas dari sebelumnya. Apa ini jebakan? Apa Ino sudah tahu siapa aku sebelumnya - malaikat pelindung muda yang jarang tersentuh manusia? Kalau begitu, aku harus bertindak.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke."

Aku mengangkat alis. Bukan karena menunggu Ino melanjutkan pertanyaannya, melainkan karena terlalu... senang? Oh my Jashin.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Otou-san."

Stop. Ino tidak menginginkan Sasuke? Itu lebih dari cukup. Apa wajahku memerah sekarang? Semoga tidak.

"Jadi, tolonglah," aku terkejut saat gadis itu bersimpuh di depanku. "Otou-san hanya akan membatalkan rencana pertunanganku dengan Sasuke bila aku sudah punya kekasih yang serius. Dan pertunanganmu dengan Hinata... tolong rahasiakan segala hal tentang keluarga Yamanaka dari keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah menikah, kau bisa menceraikanku, kok..."

Tunggu. Itu air mata, tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Aku terdiam saat menyadari aku tidak punya air mata sebagaimana manusia. Huh, Ino. Kalau pun kita betulan menikah pun, kau tidak akan kuceraikan setelah itu. Hmm. Jadi, bagaimana?

"Boleh. Tapi untuk selamanya." Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar diriku sendiri berkata.

"Uh?" gadis itu memiringkan kepala ke samping. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menjadi istriku... _untuk selamanya_?"

Tuh kan, aku mulai kesurupan.

**.**

Sialan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya, 08.00 AM.**

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke-sama, pekerjaan Anda..."

Perkataan terakhir dari sang office girl tidak diindahkan Sasuke, dibiarkan tenggelam oleh lautan suara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Suasana kantor ini memang berisik. Suara printer, keyboard, derap kaki, obrolan-obrolan dan bahkan suara jatuhnya air dispenser ke dalam gelas seolah saling bersahut-sahutan. Sasuke mengacuhkan itu semua dengan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dilakukannya - kabur sementara dari kantor dan menemui seseorang.

Ia tahu, rencananya akan gagal. 88% tidak berhasil. Paling tidak, ia sudah berusaha dan jujur tentunya, setelah itu ia akan pulang. Benar-benar pulang.

Katakan, setelah itu sudah.

**.**

**Kediaman Yamanaka**

_"... maukah kau menjadi istriku... untuk selamanya?"_

Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Mereka baru saling mengenal kurang dari 24 jam, tapi Sasori sudah berani meminta hal luar biasa itu. Ino masih bergelung nyaman di kasurnya, di kamar pribadinya. Cahaya matahari menerobos jendela kamar, sedikit menyilaukan mata.

Tidak biasanya Ino malas begini. Permintaan sang pemuda bermata hazel telah mengintimidasinya. Ah, pemuda yang dulu merebut ciuman pertamanya. Benarkah mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama?

_Kalau iya, apa aku termasuk orang yang beruntung - atau celaka?_

Ino mencoba membongkar ingatannya akan insiden kemarin.

_"...Saat aku berkunjung ke bumi, ada manusia yang mengataiku aneh. Aku memanfaatkan saat tersebut dengan menciumnya. Itu terjadi saat aku... 13 tahun? Kalau kau, Uchiha?"_

Pas sekali.

"My luck," Ino menepis keringat dingin yang mengalir. Sekarang ia harus bangun, mandi, menyegarkan pikiran. Ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan.

_"Ino, kamu sudah siap?" _Suara Sakura.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Ino.

Terdengar helaan nafas pendek di seberang sana dan citra muncul di benak Ino; si pink yang menepuk jidat lebarnya. _"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kemarin bahwa aku harus menemanimu hunting pernak-pernik Valentine," _jelas Sakura gusar. Ah, satu lagi jadwal yang terlupakan Ino gara-gara pesona sang manajer pemasaran.

"Tidak jadi, ah. Aku sedang malas," jawab Ino akhirnya. Citra muncul di benaknya lagi; Sakura yang menggenggam ponsel erat-erat karena tidak percaya - Ino malas shopping? Rasanya kalimat yang mustahil.

_"Oke. Hubungi aku kalau kau berubah pikiran, Dear."_ Tuut! Sambungan terputus. Tentu saja Sakura tahu situasi malas shopping yang melanda sahabatnya sekarang tidak akan berlangsung lama, terkalahkan oleh diri Ino sendiri yang memang suka cuci mata dengan barang-barang diskon.

**.**

**Konoha Central Park, 08.31 AM**

Bolehkah Hinata kabur dari tugasnya sementara?

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut hanya terdiam memandang danau yang terhampar di depannya. Ilalang yang tumbuh di sisi danau makin mempercantik pemandangan, dan dua merpati berpacaran yang hinggap di pohon ek di atas kepalanya membuat suasana hatinya kembali muram.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu tentang insiden memalukan (bagi Hinata) di ruang Personalia pada siapapun. Untuk siapa? Hasil interview-nya pun bagus, meskipun Hinata tahu Sasuke telah mengarang-ngarang setengah dari isi interview tersebut untuk menutupi kejadian sebenarnya. Ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

_**From: Sasori**_

_Bolos dari kantor sebelum jam makan siang, eh? Kau sedang ada di mana?_

Ah, Sasori memang perhatian. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak punya perasaan sedikitpun pada pemuda perfeksionis itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang antara menjawab pesan itu atau mengabaikannya.

Balas saja.

_**To: Sasori**_

_Aku sedang izin sebentar, Sasori-san. Aku akan kembali dalam setengah jam._

Mungkin ia berbohong untuk izin sebentarnya, tapi Hinata benar-benar berjanji pada diri sendiri akan kembali ke kantor dalam setengah jam. Untunglah Sasori tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Hinata tahu posisi calon tunangannya tersebut di Akatsuki Corp, seorang manajer pemasaran - sementara ia hanya pegawai biasa. Yah, meskipun seorang Hyuuga bisa menjadi lebih dari sekadar buruh dalam suatu perusahaan.

Srek.

Hinata memasang siaga. Ada sesuatu... atau seseorang di belakangnya.

"Meow."

"Kucing?" ia menghela nafas lega. Kalau ternyata benar-benar ada seseorang...

Kucing itu mengeong lagi, seolah memanggil Hinata untuk mengelusnya. Benar-benar pencari kehangatan. Hinata tersenyum hangat dan membelai bulu-bulu lembut si pengganggu itu. Kucing itu mengeong sekali lagi, mungkin untuk mengapresiasikan rasa puas.

Srek.

"Kucing lag -"

Salah. Itu bukan kucing.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, di sini ternyata."

Hinata terlonjak, hampir menjatuhkan diri ke danau. Itu bukan suara Sasori. Dan buat apa sang manajer HRD ada di sini?

"S-Sasuke-sama..." gumam Hinata ketakutan. Berharap dugaannya salah, tapi juga ingin agar Sasuke sungguhan yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke melipat lututnya, dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

Ah. Onyx. Ini deja vu. Seingatnya, Uchiha-san juga memiliki mata yang sama. Atau... mereka memang orang yang sama? Tidak bisa diterima nalar, tapi mata onyx Sasuke memang menenangkan dirinya. Meskipun Sasuke jarang memperlihatkan senyumnya pada siapapun, tapi... sekarang ia tersenyum tipis untuk Hinata.

Hinata tercengang.

"A-ano... itu," ia tergeragap. Angin pagi menyerbu keningnya dan udara terasa makin dingin. Ia menggigil. "Apa Anda... serius soal kemarin itu?"

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke. Lebih cepat dari yang Hinata kira. Raut wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasa.

Uchiha-san memang pendiam, tapi wajahnya tidak pernah dingin seperti itu, seingat Hinata. Paling tidak di depan dirinya. Ah, mungkin faktor umur. Haruskah ia menyangkal lebih lama? Hinata ingin sekali percaya, tapi rasa curiganya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ia takut kalau Sasuke yang sekarang menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Apa Anda punya bukti kalau Anda itu Uchiha-san?"

Sebutan 'Anda' terasa aneh di lidahnya, lagipula mereka seumuran. Jawaban Sasuke tidak seperti yang Hinata duga.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kau ingat?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuang muka. Sulit menatap mata Sasuke lama-lama, seperti berusaha menatap gerhana matahari. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada air danau yang tenang.

"Itu saja?"

"Ya."

Diam-diam, Sasuke meraba ujung rambut ravennya, mencari sesuatu. Ia memegang pisau bernoda darah yang terselip di sana, dan dengan pandangan kosong, ia menatap Hinata yang mulai terasa jauh darinya.

Mereka dekat, tapi terasa jauh. Amat jauh.

_"Sudahlah, segala pengorbanan konyolmu telah sia-sia. Gadis itu tetap mengacuhkanmu, lihat?"_ suara-suara otaknya berbunyi. Sasuke mengernyit, sementara kalimat-kalimat itu perlahan dicernanya. Memang.

_"Dia bahkan hanya menganggap teman masa kecilnya itu hanya khayalan seorang pemimpi yang kesepian. Apalagi untuk memercayai bahwa kamu itu teman masa kecilnya dulu?" _suara-suara itu bergema lagi, mencoba memengaruhinya.

_"Dan, lihat? Hinata akan bertunangan. Kau terlambat, Sasuke. Dia hanya menerimamu sebagai atasannya."_

_"Kau terlambat, Sasuke."_

_"Ayolah, malaikat pelindung memang tidak bisa bersatu dengan tuannya. Dasar tolol."_

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Hinata di tepi danau sendiri.

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Karin galak. Tangannya mengepit map kuning sementara Karin sendiri sedang berkacak pinggang. Hinata heran map itu tidak jatuh pada posisi tersebut.

Sang gadis bermata lavender hanya bisa menekuri sepatu hak tiga senti miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi untuk sekarang ia harus memberi alasan logis. Hinata memutar bola mata. "Dari... pantry."

Karin mengernyit. "Ke pantry selama itu?" ia berdecak. "Sudahlah. Antar ini ke ruangan manajer HRD. Dan jangan merusak apapun." Hinata menerima map dari Karin sambil berusaha meredam rasa jijik sesaatnya. Kemudian, Karin mengernyit lagi.

"Ruangan Sa-Sasuke-senpaaai!" cetus Karin dengan latar belakang bintang bling-bling dan mata berkilau.

"K-kalau begitu, saya permisi," Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak memedulikan lagi nasib Karin yang sibuk mengagung-agungkan manajer tampan idolanya.

Apa Sasuke sudah kembali ke ruangannya? Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres, perasaannya saja. Dan kekhawatirannya tanpa alasannya terbukti. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke, Hinata tercengang.

Ada Sasuke. Ada perempuan lain di sana.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

O. M. G.

Kenapa malah jadi berhenti di situ? Shiiiiiit. =m="

Rencananya pengen tamat sekarang, cuma pas diitung lagi, karakternya jadi banyak banget. Terpaksa dibagi dua. Mungkin chap depan udah selese... semoga.

BTW, apa perjuangan mati-matian my beloved Una ngedit-ngedit typos Aya yang banyaknya layaknya bintang bertaburan di langit, udah berhasil? Aya emang gudangnya typos... ==v

*ngelirik Una yang tepar di samping PSP kesayangan*

en BTW, Hana-senpai tadi itu Hana Inuzuka, maaf kalo namanya salah. Soale kalo dibilang 'Hana' doang sering dikira OC.

**Saruwatari Yumi**, okeh, deskripsi dari Aya emang selalu ngebingungin T^T

Chap 5 updated! Mau review lagi? OwO

**Eca chan**, makasih pujiannya *tangis haru*

Udah Aya lanjutkan setelah sekian lama bertapa ==v

**Haruno Aoi**, wew, Aya baru nyadar bisa dihubungin ama dongeng Putri Duyung yang itu juga O.O

Ide awalnya itu dari novel Shadowmancer yang salah satu scene-nya tentang Varrigal yang ke mana-mana bawa pisau. Varrigal itu semacam ksatria zombie gitu, gak mati, gak idup juga. Dan warna darahnya UNGU! O^O"

*apa itu berarti Sasu-chan gue samain ama zombie?*

*getoked by Sasuke FC*

**cukup 'uchan**, hoho, pair itu dimunculin sebagai balas dendam karena makin jarang pair SasoIno! O^O *apasih*

**Deidei Rinnepero13**, hoho (lagi?), itu pengaturan dari administrator account di komputer Aya, yang ngatur so pasti my beloved father. karena kompi rumah Aya kan banyak akun yang make.

gak dibolehin setelah jam empat sore! Huaaaah! T^T *buangbuangtisumodeon*

ShikaIno? sayangnya Aya gak kepikiran *plakplak*

Deidara nyempil, kok ;3 (?)

**MarMoet Hime Chan**, OOC ya? okeh, lagi-lagi Q^Q" *plak*

PERVERT? QwQ ow em geh. chappie 4 updated. minat review lagi?

**uchihyuu nagisa**, hohohooo x3333

beneran mo ditunggu? ini apdetnya dah lama banget lho Dx *abaikan*

**Sora Hinase**, yeaah, tukeran pasangan! xDD *pervertmodeon* thanks reviewnya!

**Lollytha-chan**, kalo sekarang lagi fokus ke SasoIno dulu, ntar SasuHina ntar... *plak*

bikin gregetan? bagi Una chap 4 bikin bingung... *ngelirikUna*

**Shaniechan**, all rite! ketularan Una yang suka bikin cerpen dengan twist ending Dx

Dapet review itu gak gampang, lho. Mau review lagi? OwO


	6. Derivable Fate

**Disclaimer: **Bukan Aya yang punya Naruto. Tapi dia noh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **Author yang aneh dan typo di sana-sini. Sebelum baca, diharapkan siapin kantong muntah dahulu.

**Pairing: **SasuHina. SasoIno.

^o^

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lupakan gaya rambutnya yang aneh, Uchiha itu siapa? Hanya khayalan Hinata-kah? Bagaimana jika khayalan itu menginginkan gadis pujaannya lebih dari sekadar sahabat? SasuHina. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

* * *

**Derivable Fate**

Sasori melangkah kembali ke ruangannya, setelah kurang lebih satu jam berada di ruang rapat. Perdebatan dalam ruang rapat tersebut berlangsung alot. Para manajer dan karyawan yang bersangkutan tentang pemasaran berunding antara memvariasikan produk atau menambah tenaga ahli dalam meningkatkan pendapatan perusahaan. Namun, toh rapat itu usai juga dengan episode sambungan besok.

Koridor berdinding merah menyala terlihat amat terang dengan lampu generator dipasang setiap radius duapuluh meter. Sasori bisa merasakan aroma di sekelilingnya, bau apak kertas, tinta, bahkan kopi dari pantry. Selain itu, ia menangkap aroma lain. Aroma yang lebih janggal dan tidak manusiawi dari yang lainnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menajamkan indra penciuman, dan saat itu tersadar.

Ini aroma tubuh malaikat dewasa.

**.**

Udara menggelegak dan memaksa Sasuke agar berdiri menjauh. Beberapa helai kertas tercabut dari mapnya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Dari jauh, seekor burung pipit mencicit keras. Pertanda seseorang baru saja menggunakan sihir di dunianya, dan Sasuke tahu siapa. Bau apak kertas bercampur dengan bau dedaunan basah. Bau ini sekaligus mengingatkannya di saat ia masih kecil, bermain dengan ibunya, kemudian dinasihati agar tidak pergi ke gua tempat tinggal Tsunade, sang dewi terbuang.

_Tsunade!_

"Sasuke Uchiha. Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

Ya, sudah pasti dia. Wajah oval awet muda cantik dengan lekuk-lekuk tajam. Udara yang tadinya menggelegak kini berisi, dan di situlah dewi itu berada. Gaun sutranya menyapu lantai dingin. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Tsunade bisa muncul di dunia manusia. Entahlah, mungkin dengan sihir, ia tidak peduli. Namun, kehadiran sang dewi terbuang tetap membuatnya terhenyak.

Engsel pintu ruangan tampak berdebu, tapi debunya lain. Seperti terbuat dari emas. Ia tahu Tsunade baru saja menggenggam engsel itu, membukanya tanpa tenaga lebih. Aroma ruangannya berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan lagi _apple cologne_, lain. Dan, yeah... Tsunade agak membuat pandangannya silau.

"Bicara saja, malaikat kecil. Tidak - biar aku saja yang bicara. Apa kau masih menyimpan pisau itu?" tanya Tsunade. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekarang tinggal menjaga pisau itu agar tidak dipakai membunuh siapapun kecuali yang aku minta. _Bila itu yang terjadi, maka aku bisa celaka._ Dan kau tahu berapa sisa waktumu di dunia ini?"

_Apa-apaan..._

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke... Sasuke. Kurasa kau harus memahami aturan main menjadi manusia dulu sebelum kau menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Begini." Ia membakar seutas benang dengan tatapan matanya, kemudian apinya padam. "Manusia tidak seperti kita, Sasuke. Mereka... lemah. Mudah hancur. Dan suatu saat pun mereka akan mati. Kehidupan mereka berakhir. Sudah, selesai."

"Malaikat juga bisa mati," bantah Sasuke.

Tsunade menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kaum kita hidup abadi, Sasuke. Manusia tidak.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan ini padanya. Tiba-tiba dada Sasuke sesak. Bila kaumnya hidup abadi, mengapa keluarganya bisa hilang dalam musibah... kebakaran? Sampai sekarang ia beranggapan keluarganya telah meninggal. Kalau begitu...

"Kalau begitu di mana orang tua dan kakakku sekarang? Kau pasti ada... di balik semuanya."

"Tidak sabaran."

Tsunade menunjuk dinding di belakang mereka, menyingkap tabirnya dan memperlihatkan kedua orang tua dan kakak Sasuke di sana. Mereka disekap bertahun-tahun di kedalaman laut. Karena mereka tidak bisa mati ataupun menjadi gila dan lumpuh, maka mereka hanya tersiksa selama belasan tahun. Sasuke mencoba menggenggam citra keluarganya di atas dinding, tapi kemudian bayangannya menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Waktu hidupmu tinggal sampai matahari terbenam, Sasuke. Karena sekarang kau adalah manusia, aku bisa mematikanmu dengan cepat," Tsunade mengambil jeda. "Tapi ada pengecualian. Kalau kau mau membunuh gadis itu untukku sebelum matahari terbenam, kau bisa meminum darahnya untuk kembali menjadi malaikat. Aku juga akan membebaskan keluargamu. _Dan_," jeda lagi. "Kau bisa mengencani cewek yang lebih baik dari sekadar gadis bumi tidak tahu diri itu."

Pisau dijatuhkan tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu?" air muka Sasuke berubah keras. Ia memandang Tsunade tajam. "Untuk apa aku harus membunuh Hinata?"

Bayangkan begini, seseorang yang masuk tanpa permisi kemudian menyuruhmu untuk membunuh gadis cantik. Setidaknya...

"Kau tahu, usahamu selama ini untuk menyatakan cinta padanya tidak berhasil, bukan?"

"..." _Ya_.

"Apa?"

"Ya," Sasuke menelan ludah berat. Ada dentuman kecil di hatinya, seperti kertas sobek.

"Dan aku tahu kau sangat terluka karena itu," katanya dengan senyum kecil. "_Dan_, aku akan membantumu membalas sakit hati itu."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade sekali lagi, dari atas sampai bawah. Mencerna perkataan sang malaikat. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih banyak urusan." Ia berbalik dan akan berkutat dengan map kembali, tapi perkataan Tsunade berikutnya mencegahnya.

"Oh ya?" Tsunade menautkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, memutari Sasuke dengan poros di bahu Sasuke, menatapnya manja. "Ingat. Bila kau tidak melakukannya, kau akan _mati_ sore ini sebagai gantinya."

Suara logam jatuh.

"APA?"

Itu bukan suara Sasuke maupun Tsunade, melainkan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka pintu ruangan lebar-lebar dengan map di tangan, tatapan nanar terpancar dari matanya. Suasana hening. Gadis itu, Hinata, menyadari bahwa ia menemukan seorang lagi wanita asing di ruangan Sasuke. Detak jantungnya memburu. Ia telah mendengar segala percakapan mereka.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-sama harus mati?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tentu saja karena ia telah melanggar kodratnya sebagai malaikat. Meskipun aku membantunya juga. Ini alat tukar yang harus ia bayar untuk sembilan tahunnya sebagai manusia. Kecuali, yah. Bila seseorang mau berkorban..."

Tsunade maju beberapa langkah, mengamat-amati Hinata hanya pada wajahnya. Hinata salah tingkah. Gagapnya keluar, pasti, bila ia berbicara nanti.

Di belakang Tsunade, terlihat Sasuke yang terbelalak seolah memaksa Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya. Pandangannya berganti-ganti antara Hinata dengan sang malaikat, kemudian beralih pada Hinata dengan tatapan putus asa.

_Nah, kau sudah tahu, Hinata. Maafkan aku selama ini._

"Pergilah," perintah Sasuke. "Ada banyak orang membutuhkanmu."

"Tap..."

"Pergilah," nada itu terdengar mendesak. "Wanita ini menceracau. Jangan percaya dia. _Mana_ mungkin aku malaikat seperti yang ia katakan?"

_Kau pun tidak akan percaya walaupun hal itu benar, _batin Sasuke sinis.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lamat, Hinata menutup kembali pintu ruangan setelah menaruh map di atas meja.

**.**

**05.11 PM**

Penyesalan.

Hinata berjalan pelan meninggalkan gedung Akatsuki Corp., angin dingin menghembus helai rambut indigonya dengan lembut. Sepatu hak berketak-ketuk di tanah. Aura aneh di sekelilingnya, seolah ia tidak sendiri. Seolah ada yang menguntitnya dari belakang.

Oh, jadi Sasuke-sama bosnya adalah Uchiha-san teman kecilnya. Menarik. Mungkin harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, atau otaknya memang lambat, sehingga ia baru mengerti hal itu sekarang. Sekarang? Sudah terlambat. Di saat ia memercayai Sasuke sepenuhnya, pemuda itu justru dalam ambang kematiannya.

Penyesalan. Ini semua salahnya.

Dasar Sasuke nakal. Kalau benar, untuk apa ia menukar hidupnya demi menjadi manusia? Yang akhirnya membawa musibah juga untuknya. Perasaannya seperti seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anak bandelnya, atau gadis mencemaskan pacarnya.

Cerita hari ini bakal pendek.

Sasori menjemputnya tidak, ya? Biasanya iya. Tentu saja Hinata tidak boleh mengharapkan pemuda itu sepenuhnya... bila Sasori sedang sibuk, bagaimana? Mungkin ia akan jalan kaki dari sini ke kediamannya, atau naik taksi. Lapisan lembut awan pekat menyelimuti langit sekarang, bunyi gelegar guntur tanpa rintik hujan mengagetkannya.

Akan ada sesuatu. Akan ada sesuatu.

Sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap, jadi ia harus cepat-cepat pulang. Duh, semoga ada taksi lewat, harapnya dalam hati. Berjalan kaki pun tidak masalah, sebetulnya. Jadi itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Hai, Nona. Sedang kesepian?"

Bahunya dirangkul dari belakang, dan secara refleks Hinata menghindar. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata pemabuk lokal yang sering berjalan tak menentu di sekitar sini.

"Uh... b-bisa Anda lepaskan?" pinta Hinata ketakutan. Namun rangkulan si pemabuk semakin erat. Ia justru berani merangkul pinggangnya. Si pemabuk tidak mungkin tidak merencanakan hal yang buruk bila sedang dipengaruhi alkohol.

"Ayolah Nona, kita ke klub dan bersenang-senang... Blabla..." Orang itu menggiring Hinata ke mana saja. Tak menentu. Hinata menjerit, tapi tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya. Hinata bisa melihat bahwa mata orang itu... sedikit hijau.

Seperti dipengaruhi sihir.

Aroma alkohol menyentak indra penciumannya saat si pemabuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada blazer Hinata, memerhatikan susunan kancingnya seolah menimbang-nimbang mana yang harus dibuka terlebih dahulu. Pelecehan. Tangan Hinata bisa mendorong si pemabuk menjauh, tapi tenaga si pemabuk jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. Hinata dijepit di pohon di tepi danau.

"Aku ingin menikmatimu, setelah itu sudah. Kalau kau memberontak, akan kubuang kau ke tengah danau," ancamnya.

Dua kancing blazer terlepas. Hinata nyaris putus asa ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik kaus si pemabuk menjauhinya. Bukan tangannya, yang pasti. Tapi seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dan postur tubuh yang ia kenal.

"Pergilah," serunya.

"S-Sasuke-sama, Anda tidak boleh ada di sini," tolak Hinata gemetaran. "Orang-orang bisa mencari..."

"Pergi!" teriak Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengunci tangan si pemabuk agar tidak macam-macam.

"Tapi Anda dalam bahaya! Pemabuk itu bisa membunuh Anda!"

Sasuke menjepit pemabuk itu dengan cabang-cabang pohon terberat, kemudian meloloskan diri dari cengkramannya dan menghampiri Hinata. "Pergi dari sini."

"Tanpa Anda?"

"Tidak."

Hinata tertegun. Tidakkah Sasuke mau menyelamatkan diri juga? Lagipula, yang namanya pemabuk pasti pintar membunuh orang. Pandangannya teralih pada matahari di ufuk barat, langit yang merah terbakar pertanda matahari akan tenggelam.

"Sasuke..."

"Pakai ini." Tanpa berbalik badan, Sasuke melemparkan sebilah pisau bebercak ungu padanya. "Untuk melindungi diri."

Saat Hinata sudah jauh melangkah dan Sasuke tidak terlihat dari pandangan, si pemabuk bangkit, menyingkirkan cabang-cabang dengan susah payah sementara matahari mulai mendekati peraduan. Didekatinya Sasuke diam-diam, kemudian didorongnya ke tengah danau.

Matahari terbenam, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang ikut tenggelam.

Hinata berbalik. Kini yang tersisa di danau hanya bercak ungu yang mengambang di permukaan. Darah malaikat pelindungnya.

"UCHIHA-SAN...!"

Dan air matanya tumpah.

**.**

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi, Nona," bisik si pemabuk dengan tatapan kotor, melayangkan pandangan ke setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata. "Sampai mana aku tadi?"

"K-kau sudah..." Hinata terkesiap. Pisau pemberian Sasuke masih ada di genggamannya, dan itulah satu-satunya perlindungan. Dihunuskan pisau itu ke perut si pemabuk. Luka menganga dan darah mengalir deras. Si pemabuk pun tumbang di atas tanah lembab. Pemabuk itu telah mati. Terdengar jeritan melengking dari kejauhan, tapi bukan suara pemabuk itu. Pemuda itu terlalu mabuk untuk menjerit. Sudahlah, acuhkan saja.

_Wanita itu, pemabuk ini... sudah tamat._

Hinata berlari menghampiri tepi danau, mencari-cari apakah ada sesosok tubuh mengapung di atas permukaannya atau tangan yang timbul tenggelam, apa saja. Namun tidak terlihat apa-apa. Ia nyaris gila.

_Uchiha-san pasti ada di dalamnya, tenggelam di dasar danau._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau yang dingin. Jantungnya tersentak seketika, tapi matanya tetap nyalang mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan, tepat sekali. Itu dia. Sesosok jasad yang terabaikan di tengah ikan-ikan danau, jemarinya berpegangan pada alga pendek. Danau itu sama sekali tidak dangkal.

_Ya. Sedikit lagi. Aku tinggal menarik tangannya, keluar dari danau ini dan kembali ke kantor atau pergi ke kantor polisi._

Untuk mencapai dasar danau sangat sulit, tapi Hinata bisa. Ia meraih jemari Sasuke yang makin dingin, dan terhenyak saat melihat Sasuke makin memutih dan memutih. Ada firasat bahwa fenomena itu dapat membunuhnya, sehingga Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi dan berusaha berenang ke permukaan.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku bahkan... sudah kehabisan nafas._

Jemari itu menggenggam tangannya balik dan Hinata tahu Sasuke belum mati. Namun, sekarang kondisinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengetahui. Sasuke merengkuh pundaknya, memeluknya, dan membiarkan mereka mati bersama-sama di bawah air. Bibir mereka bertautan. Ada bisikan di telinganya.

"_Aku akan mati, Hinata._"

**.**

**Waktu tidak bisa diidentifikasikan, ruang medis.**

"Tenten! Kiba! Coba lihat, kita kedatangan pendatang baru."

Hana Inuzuka tersenyum menentramkan pada seorang gadis yang mulai membuka matanya, siuman, tersadar. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Rambut indigo lurusnya digerai ke samping. Gadis itu Hinata, kebingungan menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa terang, bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring yang berupa ranjang tidur satin putih.

"Yeah! Sudah sadar! Nanti aku bisa mengajaknya main _truth or dare_," seru cowok seumurannya yang memiliki tato taring di pipinya. Sepertinya seumuran, tapi tingkahnya kekanak-kanakkan.

"Bukan, lebih baik tebak-tebakan _jack in the box_," bantah temannya, cewek bercepol dua di sampingnya.

"Cerewet," Hana menjulurkan lidah pada keduanya. "Bawakan baju yang akan gadis ini pakai, dengan sepatunya sekalian. Kita tidak bisa memakaikannya baju dengan seluruh punggung tertutup, sayapnya..."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia masih terhuyung-huyung. Masih jelas di benaknya, helaan nafasnya di bawah permukaan air yang semakin pelan dan berbuih, kemudian warna air danau yang pekat. Tempat ini tidak sama dengan danau tadi. Semua serba sempurna, seolah setiap jengkal dijaga dengan sangat hati-hati.

_Apa ini surga?_

Namun, yang terlontar dari mulutnya malah, "siapa kalian?"

"Oh?" Hana terkejut, mengedip beberapa saat, kemudian membiasakan diri dan tersenyum. "Aku kepala medis. Yang tadi itu adik dan muridku. Sekarang kau diam saja. Rileks. Tenten yang akan mencarikan baju untukmu."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk lugu. Padahal ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Jadi, hmm. Saluran pernafasanmu yang terganggu sudah pulih. Tinggal keinginanmu untuk bangun dan menyapa yang lain. Semuanya akan sangat antusias akan manusia bumi sepertimu." Senyumnya terkembang. "Tapi, mengertilah."

"Apa?"

Tepat di saat itu, Tenten dan Kiba masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan dan mengangsurkan gaun sutra pendek berwarna lembayung lembut. Ada dua celah vertikal di punggungnya. Hana tersenyum puas, meneruskan gaun itu pada Hinata, yang menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. "Sekarang, berpakaianlah. Tidak usah pakai sepatu yang tadi. Kakimu sudah baikan, kok."

_Di mana aku?_

_Siapa orang-orang ini?_

_Dan ada apa ini?_

Masih dengan wajah bingung, Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur, mencari-cari sesuatu, dan menemukan sekat di pojok ruangan. Selugas kakinya mampu membawanya.

**.**

**Waktu tidak bisa diidentifikasikan, lantai terbawah markas Tsunade.**

Mikoto meregangkan sendi-sendi. Betapa menyedihkan menyadari, ia maupun suaminya, tidak bisa berhenti dari rasa sakit ini. Mereka hanya terduduk sepanjang waktu, tanpa merasa satupun fungsi dari tubuhnya menurun atau bahkan mati.

Selama suaminya menolak perjanjian untuk "berkomplot dengan Tsunade untuk menguasai dunia" atau apapun namanya, mereka akan tetap diborgol seperti ini. Mikoto bahkan berharap bisa menjadi gila suatu saat, supaya tidak usah merasakan pegal-pegal di kakinya yang selalu ditekuk dalam sudut yang tidak nyaman.

Dipandanginya Fugaku penuh sayang, juga Itachi. Sekaligus kasihan. Untunglah saat itu Sasuke tidak sedang ada di rumah. Apabila Tsunade melihatnya dan ikut memasung anak itu, dalam usia semuda itu... ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

Tsunade belum kembali juga. Ke mana ia?

Omong-omong, Tsunade yang menyebarkan desas-desus bahwa Fugaku bersama istri dan anak sulungnya telah meninggalkan terlalap api. Kabar itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terpuruk dan putus asa di pertengahan masa pertumbuhannya - setidaknya anak itu punya teman. Siapa itu, Sasori?

Krek.

Ia terkesiap, menunggu sesuatu dan yakin setelah ini ada Tsunade yang memasuki ruang teratas dengan langkah marah-marah, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya suara engsel besi bergeser. Besi yang berkarat, kedengarannya. Mikoto menajamkan pendengarannya.

_Suara engsel borgol besi._

Fugaku tertidur lemas di sampingnya, sedangkan Itachi masih berusaha mencari-cari kelemahan di rantainya, tapi toh ia menyerah juga dan kemudian memain-mainkan semut di lantai. Betapa malangnya keluarga Uchiha tahun ini. Kalau ini terjadi terus, bisa-bisa...

Mikoto menghentikan pemikiran konyolnya, kemudian memeriksa engsel borgol yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

Ya, benar, engsel itu bergesek kemudian terbuka pasrah, dalam suara yang tidak nyaman di dengar. Itachi menoleh pada ibunya, juga merasa mendengar suara decitan tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Ibunya menunjuk pada borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Itachi. Borgol yang tadinya mencengkram kuat kini merekah terbuka.

Menyadari bahwa mereka punya kesempatan untuk lolos, Mikoto segera membangunkan suaminya, melepaskan borgol Fugaku dengan hati-hati dan membuka jendela batu yang ada di ruangan tanpa suara. Melompat dari sana kemudian kabur terbang.

Mereka bebas.

**.**

**Halaman balai pertemuan**

Semua orang berdecak kagum saat melihat Hinata keluar ruangan. Setidaknya, mereka terlihat seperti orang sungguhan - yang memiliki sesuatu di punggungnya. Sebenarnya Hinata agak risih diperhatikan seperti itu, tidak seperti pragawati. Apapun ini, yang jelas ia butuh pulang. Ayahnya akan cemas bila menyadari Hinata tidak ada.

_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-sama, bukannya ia juga harus pulang?_

"Ayo, Hinata! Sini, sini," Hana tersenyum lembut dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum ke arahnya. "Duduk di sebelahku. Kau pasti sudah kenal Tenten dan Kiba. Nah, ini Chouji, Sai, dan - oh ya! Namaku Hana Inuzuka. Lalu..."

Seorang cowok berbadan gempal yang mengunyah makanan di rongga mulutnya tersenyum lebar pada Hinata, lalu menyikut temannya di sampingnya. Hinata mengangguk tapi kemudian bergidik. Apa persisnya yang sedang dikunyahnya itu?

Kerumunan di luar ruangan tersibak dan setiap orang menjerit-jeritkan sesuatu seperti 'hantu'. Hana mundur dua langkah, menggamit tangan Hinata, memaksanya mundur juga. Ia menatap langit dengan tak percaya.

"Mustahil... Uchiha... kupikir mereka sudah tak selamat."

Ada tiga orang yang menghampiri mereka, melipat sayap masing-masing ke samping dan menapak tanah dengan sempurna. Kelompok kecil itu terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga, satu ayah, satu ibu, dan satu anak lelaki mereka yang sudah dewasa. Sang kepala keluarga menghampiri Hana dengan serius, bertanya dengan nada tegas. "Di mana anakku yang satunya?"

"Uh... dia... masih ada ruang pengobatan." Hana menghentikan mereka yang sudah akan mengepakkan sayap lagi. "Tunggu! Sasuke baru mendapat kecelakaan. Fisiknya belum cukup..."

Pria yang lebih muda dari kelompok itu mengangguk sopan, meskipun tuniknya sudah bernoda darah di bagian dada. Hana melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung dan saat kelompok kecil itu sudah pergi, ia memanggil kerumunan tadi untuk kembali.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata.

Hana terlihat tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya. "Mereka keluarga Uchiha. Klan terpandang. Pria dewasa tadi itu Fugaku Uchiha. Istrinya Mikoto dan mereka punya dua anak. Itachi Uchiha dan - siapa tadi? Oh ya, Sasuke."

"Tapi tadi aku lihat mereka hanya tiga orang," Hinata menunduk karena bingung.

"Oh, yang satu lagi itu... Masa' kau tidak tahu? Padahal aku menemukannya terdampar di pinggir danau bersamamu. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, kan. Sasuke ada di ruang pengobatan. Dia sekarat, eh... tidak seburuk itu juga, sih."

Hinata makin bingung. "Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?"

Hana mengerutkan alis, dan kerumunan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, termasuk Tenten dan Kiba, menunggu balasannya. "Dunia atas. Setingkat bumi. Memangnya kenapa?"

**.**

**Ruang pengobatan**

Sedikit gerakan, dan akhirnya Sasuke terbangun. Pemuda itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, mencoba mengembalikan diri ke dunia nyata. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ada seseorang di depannya, bukan, melainkan tiga orang.

Dan tiga orang itu bukan hanya sekadar tiga orang.

_Otou-san. Okaa-san. Itachi-nii._

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian mengernyit ketika mendengar suaranya amat lemah.

Seorang perempuan dari tiga orang itu tersenyum keibuan, dan Sasuke mengenali senyum tersebut. Sesuatu yang hanya ditampilkan Mikoto untuk keluarganya. Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan padanya, membiarkan Sasuke menggenggamnya sesaat.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluargamu?"

Oh iya, dan bahkan sayap mereka pun sama. Jelas-jelas mengindikasikan bahwa mereka keturunan Uchiha. Sasuke juga punya sayap seperti itu, tergolek lemah tertekan oleh punggung telanjangnya. Ya, perempuan itu tidak berbohong. Ia memang ibunya, dan dua yang lain pasti ayah dan kakaknya.

"Kalian belum mati?"

Sang pria dewasa di sebelah Mikoto, Fugaku, berdeham keras. "Kau selalu begitu, Nak. Tidak pernah memikirkan sopan-santun bila berbicara dengan orang tuamu."

Menyadari bahwa bibir Mikoto akan bergerak untuk menceritakan segalanya dari awal, pria yang lebih muda di sebelahnya, Itachi, menghentikan sang ibu. "Ceritanya panjang. Tapi sekarang, kita sudah bersatu, kan?"

Ya. Keluarga Uchiha terakhir ini sudah terpecah-belah untuk beberapa lama dan sekarang mereka bersatu kembali, seperti potongan _puzzle_. Itachi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke dan tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak ingin memeluk keluargamu?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk mereka sekaligus, dan air mata Mikoto tumpah.

Air mata Hinata yang mengintipnya di pintu ruangan juga menetes pelan karena terharu.

**.**

Setelah beberapa kue di suguhkan dan Fugaku sudah selesai dengan ceritanya, Hana mulai iseng mengenalkan Hinata pada orang-orang yang belum sempat berkenalan dengannya. Mikoto mendapat giliran, dan ia cukup terkesan. Mungkin ada pikiran di otaknya untuk mencarikan anak bungsunya seorang istri.

"Nah, aku rasa kau tidak perlu dikenalkan dengan Sasuke lagi, kan?" Hana tersenyum lebar - lagi - entah pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak peduli. Mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain, dengan canggung, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Ini pertama kalinya mata mereka bertemu lagi setelah dilalui oleh insiden-insiden kecil tadi. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya "ohayou".

Hinata memerah.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang, Hana?" tanya Hinata buru-buru pada Hana di sampingnya. Tapi Hana justru menggeleng putus asa padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang, Hinata. Kau akan tetap seperti kami. Selamanya. Lihatlah punggungmu!"

Karena Hinata tahu ia tidak bisa melihat punggungnya sendiri, jadi ia menatap bayangannya sendiri pada lantai kaca di bawahnya. Apa itu di balik gaunnya? Berhelai-helai bulu angsa? Di sentuhnya sesuatu itu, tepat di balik punggungnya. Lembut. Bertulang pada pangkalnya. Ia meraba ujungnya. Melekat pada tulang rusuknya. Hinata tercekat.

Itu sayap.

"Lihat, kan? Akan lucu bila kami membawamu pulang dengan sayap seperti itu, atau seseorang akan membawamu ke pertunjukan sirkus," Hana menggumam. "Tetaplah tinggal di sini, kau bisa tinggal di asrama putri."

Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan bosan. Ia meniup ujung rambut raven yang terjatuh tepat di depan matanya. "Atau tinggal di rumahku saja."

Semua orang mendelik padanya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi Otou-san akan mencariku ke mana-mana," kata Hinata bingung. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Yeah, kalau kau benar-benar ingin kembali menjadi manusia," Hana ikut mengangkat bahu. "Kau tinggal menceburkan diri ke dalam danau tempat kami menemukanmu terdampar itu, dan kau akan kembali ke permukaan bumi. _That's it_. Aku akan menunjukkan caranya."

Hana akan meninggalkan ruangan bersama Hinata sebelum Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghentikan langkah mereka. "Biar aku saja."

Hana mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

**.**

Mereka berjalan canggung, Sasuke di depan, Hinata mengikuti. Baru berjalan empat langkah, alih-alih Sasuke sudah berhenti.

"Kenapa tidak terbang saja?"

"M-memangnya aku bisa?" tanya Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kalau kau mempunyai sesuatu, kau juga akan tahu cara menggunakannya." Ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya sendiri. Hinata tertarik ke atas. Sasuke memaksanya mengepakkan sayap.

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya."

Hinata tidak berani melihat ke bawah. Rongga mulutnya terisi udara. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke menukik dan hinggap di atas tanah dengan sempurna. Hinata terseok di belakangnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sehamparan danau luas. Pemandangannya persis seperti danau tempat mereka terjatuh itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ya."

"Nah. Sekarang, silahkan melompat," ia menunjuk ke tengah danau. Belum apa-apa Hinata sudah bergidik.

"Bagaimana k-kalau aku mati duluan?"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. _Anak ini polos sekali,_ pikirnya. "Kalau kau percaya kau akan tiba di tempat yang tepat, kau tidak akan mati duluan."

Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang. _Tinggal melompat ke danau ini, lalu kembali ke dunia nyata tanpa sayap. Mungkin orang yang menemukanku akan merasa aneh dengan gaun ini, tapi ia akan segera membawaku ke kantor polisi terdekat, lalu polisi menghubungi nomor telepon Otou-san dan aku akan dijemput Otou-san lalu... semua akan kembali seperti semula._

Tentu saja, untuk itu ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke (atau Uchiha-san, terserah lah) dan menghadapi kenyataan kembali - dijodohkan dengan Sasori. "Kau tidak... ingin ikut?"

"Untuk apa? Ini tempatku."

"Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi semua ini. Tinggal sebagai manusia biasa dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya memang apa yang ia inginkan sekarang, tapi tanpa Sasuke-_nya_, itu semua mendadak tidak ada artinya.

Sasuke-nya. Uchiha-nya. Miliknya.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah tinggal di sini dan..." perkataannya menggantung. Ia berbisik lebih pelan. "Jadilah istriku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata yang menatapnya nanar. Sayap mereka saling bertautan, dan beberapa helai rontok karena gerakan tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Ya, aku mau."

**.**

**OWARI?**

**.**

**Setahun kemudian**

**Kediaman Akasuna, 09.30 AM, Minggu pagi.**

Sayuri telah mencuri beberapa batang pulpen milik ayahnya pagi ini, dan digunakannya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk map-map ayahnya yang tersampir di sofa keluarga. Sebenarnya map itu tidak ada di sana tadi, tapi Sayuri-lah yang membawanya. Ino tercekat melihat anaknya memegang salah satu berkas penting suaminya, lalu menyelamatkan berkas itu ke dalam laci meja. Sebagai gantinya, ia memberikan sekotak kaleng sarden yang sudah habis isinya dan dicuci bersih.

Sasori mengambil berkas yang tadi diambil Sayuri, membacanya sekilas.

"Oh, ini kucetak dari Internet beberapa hari lalu," ia membaca judulnya lebih seksama. "Tentang hilangnya putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga dan mantan manajer HRD di Akatsuki Corp. Hinata dan Sasuke itu, lho." Sasori menyimpan berkas itu kembali di mapnya. "Sudah genap setahun, kan?"

"Memangnya tidak ada saksi mata, apa?" tanya Ino.

Sayuri menarik-narik tangan Sasori agar duduk di sofa di sebelah ibunya, menarik tangan Ino dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu mempertemukan keduanya. Memain-mainkannya. Sasori tertawa, sementara Ino terbengong.

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi di saat yang sama, ditemukan juga mayat seorang pemabuk lokal. Diduga dibunuh karena luka tusukan."

"Wah, hebat. Biasanya pemabuk itu yang membunuh orang," Ino tersenyum sinis. "Sudah, Sayuri. Kaa-san mau masak dulu."

Ino beranjak ke dapur dan memeriksa kompor, airnya belum mendidih. Kemudian ia menuangkan teh pada tiga gelas teh. "Menurut spekulasimu, mereka menghilang karena apa?"

"Aku tidak punya spekulasi apa-apa."

Ino memeriksa airnya lagi dan telunjuknya terkena air mendidih. Ia mengaduh. Sasori bangkit dari sofa, dengan menggendong Sayuri. Menghampiri istrinya. "Kenapa?"

"Jariku terkena air panas. Sudah, tidak apa."

Sasori menurunkan Sayuri, menarik telunjuk kanan Ino dan meniupnya perlahan. "Baikan?"

Ino tersipu. "Ya."

Dasar Sasori. Terkadang perlakuan biasa darinya pun bisa membuat hati seorang wanita bergetar. Ino beruntung memiliki suami seperti dia.

Dan Sasori pun beruntung memiliki istri seperti Ino.

**.**

**The End**

* * *

maaf buat alur yang acak-acakan, dan keanehan pas di awal, Aya belum pernah ceritain Sasuke punya sayap. Pas di chappie terakhir malah muncul _ _"

apa endingnya nggak memuaskan? Pastinya saya nggak niat menjurus ke rate M *plak* tapi minimal ngena di hati Aya sendiri deh *plak*.

**uchihyuu nagisa**, sebenarnya emang niat bikin Sasuke itu zombi dan sejenisnya 'm' *plak* ini dah dirampungin. thanks for review!

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**, haha! berarti saya berhasil (?) dong ya? :D soalnya bikin feel dalam fict itu susah. Paling nggak menurut Aya. makasih reviewnya!

**Deidei Rinnepero13**, *ngecek halaman review sebelumnya* persis! _ _ *plak* kapan-kapan Aya bikin fict yang center-nya Deidara, deh :3 #_asaljanji_ makasih buat reviewnya!

**rie tsubaki**, typo itu kesalahan ketik dalam penulisan cerita, rie-san :3 #_sokakrab_ #_dilempar_ thanks for your review!

Maaf buat review-review yang nggak dibales _ _

_Nayaka a.k.a Aya has closed the page._


End file.
